


Body And Mind

by TiaraLShelton



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard, F/M, Not Beta Read, girl!mike, hostage negotiator, ooc, russian mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaraLShelton/pseuds/TiaraLShelton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey gets into a little bit of trouble when one of the guys he put in jail when he was ADA gets out. He needs protection and a new associate since Jessica just named him senior partner.</p><p>Mike is a bad girl. hostage negotiator by day and bodyguard by night. After a job she does at PH and mentioning to Jessica she went to Harvard, Jessica Pearson offers her the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.

Harvey is bored out of his mind. He'd just sealed the deal on a new client and a new case and was just sitting in his office at lunchtime with absolutely nothing to do.

'Cue Donna', he thought. Only, there was no Donna. She had gone to lunch. He pursed his lips. He should do the same.

He got up and grabbed his phone and wallet before leaving his office. He turned to lock his door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked over his shoulder, confused.

"Holy shit!" The whole goddamn S.W.A.T. Team was standing in the hallway.

The officer that had their hand on his shoulder placed a finger to their lips. "Go back into your office, turn off the lights, and don't come out until one of us comes for you." He nodded and opened the door.

"What's going on?" He tried to ask, but they were already moving along. He flicked off his lights and texted Donna really quick to stay away from the office, but she was already there, striding in purposefully with another S.W.A.T. officer. They stepped into his office, talking.

"I talked to these guys, Donna. They're not going to like seeing a bunch of guys with vests and guns walking into the situation. I had to call Mike. So just stay here with Mr. Specter and stay low." He nodded towards Harvey who was looking a little confused at the moment. Donna walked over to him.

"There's a couple of men with guns in conference room C. They have some partners and clients hostage. They're calling one of my best friends to go in there. Blind!" Donna glared at the officer.

"How do you know all of this, Donna?" Harvey stepped between her and the officer.

"Because that's my idiot brother right there and I was just coming back from lunch when they came in." She turned her attention to Harvey.

Harvey was a little bit more confused now. He thought Donna's only brother lived in Florida.

"He's my step brother, Harvey. And an idiot." The man rolled his eyes and stepped out the office where a couple of other officers were meeting, waiting.

"Who's Mike? And who's in that conference room?" Harvey pulled her attention back, but then his strayed when a pretty looking blond came walking up to the officers. 'Pretty is an understatement', he thought. If she was going to be pretty then she was pretty HOT.

Her blond hair was curly and fell around her shoulders softly. He could see her stunning blue eyes from here. And she had a body and woman would kill for. Curves, flat stomach, full breasts, long legs. Damn, he'd love to see those legs wrapped around his waist. And that dress she was wearing left nothing to the imagination.

He didn't even see it coming when Donna slapped him on the back on the head. Hard.

"Ow! Dammit, Donna! What was that for?" He rubbed the spot.

"For ogling my friend. No thinking about her and no touching her. She's my friend." She wagged her finger at him.

"Are you sleeping with her?" He asked politely.

She frowned. "No."

He smiled. "Then, she can be my friend too." He cursed when she slapped him again.

#Suits

Mike was not happy. To start off her bad mood, her new puppy had chewed a pair of her favorite pumps and pissed on her bed. Then later that morning, one of her clients had dumped her when they found a man to protect them instead of her. Then she'd gone on a date with a man who'd been quite persistent at the bar two nights ago. It had been an early movie and lunch where he then described the ways he wanted to tie her up and control her. She found it increasingly hard not to shoot him right there in the restaurant.

The only good thing that happened to her all day is when, in the middle of her date, she got called in from the NYPD S.W.A.T. to negotiate a hostage situation at a law firm. Donna's law firm. She had jumped on the job after pouring her drink on the guy.

When she got to the firm, she was ushered to the floor by one of the officers and offered a vest. She refused. She met Donna's brother, Gary, in front of some office.

"Hey, Mike. How's your day going?" He passed her a vest. She gave it back.

"It's doing better now. And I'm not putting on a vest, Gary. Not with this dress on." Another officer gave her a few folders. They were all props except for the top. It had everything they had on the situation inside. She read over it quick.

"You can't not wear a vest because it isn't fashionable, Mike. Those guys have high-powered weapons. Put the damn vest on." Gary passed it back to her.

"What good is a vest if I get shot in the head?" She looked at him. He frowned at her. "Exactly. Now, let me do my job."

"Put on the vest, Mike." Donna stormed out of the room, Harvey trying to grab her and pulled her back.

Mike shook her head. "Donna, can you please go back into the room where you are moderately safe?" She walked up to the redhead and took her hand. "I love you like a sister and if you get hurt then I'm going to have to kill someone."

Donna rolled her eyes. "And you don't think I feel the same way?" Mike leaned in and kissed Donna's cheek.

"I know you do. Now, please let me do my job." Mike watched as one of the officers came and forced them back in the room. She didn't miss how the man with Donna kept throwing glances at her. She also didn't miss how Donna slapped the back of his head.

Mike smiled. "Okay, I'm going in." She switched the file to the bottom of the stack and went down the hall towards the conference room. She hesitated a few steps back before rushing forward and stumbling into the room. All eyes turned to her.

"I'm so sorry, I just need to give some files to Ms. Pearson." She stepped around the large table and tried to give the files to the woman, but a man got up and blocked her way.

"Who are you?" He didn't even try to hide his weapon. Damn. She took a step back.

"Um... I'm Ms. Pearson's associate. I... What's going on here?" She looked over as another man stood.

"Check her." She took another step back, but the man in front of her took the files and checked the top one before handing them to Jessica.

"Put your hands on the table and spread your legs."

Mike's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" She tried to stand her ground, but the guy pushed her against the table and spread her legs for her. She glared at the man on the other side of the table before blushing and closing her eyes as the one behind her felt her up.

He took his sweet time with it too. When he got to her legs, he tickled the inside of one of her thighs and she turned around and slapped him. He growled and slapped her back, splitting her lip. Jessica jumped up out of her chair and was about to say something, but Mike shot her a look and the other man yelled.

"What the hell were you thinking? You do not hit a woman!" He came around the table and hit the other man then grabbed her chin. "Are you okay?" She let a little fake tears show in her eyes as she jerked her head away.

"I'm fine." She looked away. Distraction successful. Bad luck if the dumbass would have found that gun strapped high on her inner thigh.

The guy who seemed to be in charge smiled. "There is a fire in you. I like it."

She stepped back towards Jessica, like she was protecting her.

"What do you people want?" She licked her split lip. The bad taste of copper filled her mouth.

"What do any people want, my dear? Money. And we'll get it as soon as Ms. Pearson's client here agrees to do a quick bank transfer. But he claims he does not know how to." He tapped the client's shoulder and the man flinched.

"I-I swear I don't know how!" The lackey, who felt her up, pulled out his gun and pointed it at the client's head.

"You will learn. Quickly." He cocked the gun. Mike stepped forward.

"I do! I... Used to work at a bank when I went to Harvard. It's not that hard."

The leader smiled. "Beautiful, full of fire, and smart. I really like you. Okay. Make the transfer." He passed her the computer.

Mike looked around the table. "I will... If you let everyone out." She kept her voice quiet, acting a little afraid as if she thought she might have crossed a line.

"They are not going anywhere. They will call the police-"

"They can go." The leader interrupted. "You and Ms. Pearson and her client must stay though. And if any of you call the police, we will kill them all. Then step out of this room and kill many more."

The partners and opposing council and other clients all looked at each other before looking to Jessica who nodded. They grabbed their things and scrambled out of the room.

"Now sit and do the transfer." He nodded towards the computer. Mike sat in a chair next to the client and did a few things on the computer before looking towards the client.

"What's the account number?" He rattled off some numbers quickly and Mike sighed as she typed them in. The leader handed her a sheet with another account number on it and when she asked for it. When the transfer started, the leader placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It was wonderful to meet you... You know, I never got your name."

She closed her eyes. "Michelle." She placed her hands in her lap and went for her gun.

He smiled. "Beautiful name. Michelle." He stood up straight and the computer beeped when it was all done. He grabbed the computer and started towards the door. "Kill them."

Mike flicked the safety on her gun and cocked it, bringing it around to fire at the man behind them. He got off two shots before he dropped dead to the floor with her one bullet to his head. The client slumped against the table himself, dead.

S.W.A.T. rushed in and took the leader down then secure the weapons in the room. Mike handed over hers before taking an unsteady breath and slumping against the table.

Jessica pulled her jacket off and was saying something, but she wasn't listening. She looked down and watched as blood stained her beautiful white dress.

"Fuck. This dress was one of a kind."

Jessica laughed and tried to press her jacket to the wound, but Mike stopped her.

"Don't do that. That is a nice Jacket you're wearing. I'll be fine. I'm sorry about your client. People don't normally get killed when I'm around." She placed her hand over the wound.

Jessica made her sit. "Just sit and be quiet. You saved my life and many more. I was about to lose this case anyway. I had just found out he was a lying son of a bitch when those men pulled out their guns." Mike smiled at the woman.

"I like you." She pat Jessica's arm.

"So, you really went to Harvard?" Jessica asked, trying to distract Mike until the paramedics came.

She nodded. "Sure did. A little bit if a waist though. I went into law enforcement instead of just law. Trained with the marines for a couple of years. Found it more exciting than kicking people's asses in court." The paramedics finally came and helped her onto a stretcher.

Jessica took her hand. "You're going to be okay."

Mike rolled her eyes at her. "I know that, Ms. Pearson. Just walk with me and make sure Donna doesn't kill anyone, please." Jessica nodded and followed the stretcher as the paramedics rolled her out.

"Are you kidding me!? You got shot!?" Donna came running up as soon as they got closer to Harvey's office. "Didn't I tell you to put on the damn vest? I think I remember telling you that." Jessica stepped up and tried to calm Donna. Harvey tried too, stopping his conversation he was having with Gary. Donna ignored them both and went to Mike. "You're such an idiot."

Mike smiled at her best friend. "I know that, but you know what I do for a living, Donna. Getting hurt comes with the job." Donna glared at her and Mike laughed.

"We really need to get her to the hospital. She's losing a lot of blood." One of the paramedics said. Mike was starting to feel quite faint.

"Oh, Donna! When you get to the hospital, I have to tell you about the horrible date I had earlier." Mike smiled and closed her eyes.

Donna wiped her eyes. "Okay. I'll be sure to remind you. Just be okay." She watched as the rolled her away.

#Suits

Harvey was sitting in his office, bored and hungry this time. It had been quiet for a long time, but he and Donna both looked up when they saw people running down the hall. Gary came in and told them that Mike had gotten almost everyone out. Donna squeezed Harvey's hand.

But then a few minutes later they heard the gunshots. Three of them. Donna jumped up, but Harvey pulled her back down and covered her with his body. Officers went running down the hall.

It felt like days before they were finally able to leave the office. Donna bounced impatiently in the hall while Harvey spoke to her brother.

"One of the gunmen is in custody. The other is dead. So is Ms. Pearson's client who they came here for." The man pulled off his helmet and rubbed his eyes.

"Is Jessica okay?" Harvey was concerned about his boss.

"Yeah. She's good. Here she comes now." Harvey turned and looked. Jessica was coming down the hall with paramedics. Donna's friend, Mike, was on the stretcher they were pushing.

"Are you kidding me!? You got shot!?" Donna yelled. Harvey rushed forward to try and calm her down, asking Jessica if she was okay at the same time.

"I'm fine Harvey, but Michelle needs to go to the hospital." Jessica folded her arms over her chest to hide the fact that her hands were shaking. Harvey placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

He shot a glance at Mike and Donna. The redhead's hands fluttered over her friend like she was afraid to touch. He would be afraid too. Her white dress was stained with blood and it made Harvey's blood boil. She'd been hurt. He growled, but then blinked at himself. That was a very abnormal reaction.

The pushed Mike away and Harvey stepped up to Donna.

"Ray will take us to the hospital." He pulled out his phone and texted his driver as Donna got her things.

Harvey watched as Jessica spoke to the police then went off to her office to make some calls.

"Come on Donna. Lets go check on your friend." Gary gave her a quick hug on their way out. They went downstairs and he held the door open for her when they got to the town car. She got in and slid across the seat to make room for him. He told Ray the hospital and they were on their way.

"Are you okay?" He asked Donna as she stared out the window.

"I'm perfectly fine, Harvey." She mumbled. He sighed and stared out his own window.

What an eventful day


	2. Chapter 2

_Two months later..._

He felt high right now. He stepped out of Jessica's office in a little bit of a daze.

Senior partner...

And she had told him. Right in front of Louis.

People looked at him funny as he walked to his office with the biggest smile of his face. Even Donna stopped what she was doing to give him a once over. She raised a brow when he went into his office and waved her in.

"So... Who gave you your happy pill too early? I normally slip it into your midday coffee when you're extra grumps." She placed her hands on her hips as he leaned against his desk and just smiled.

"I made senior partner... Over Louis." He eyes twinkled and he bit his lip. "Senior partner."

Donna gasped, raising her hand to her mouth. "For real? Buy in, more power, bigger office?" She placed her hands on his shoulders. "More power?" He nodded and she smiled, giddy. "Holy shit... Bigger office."

He smiled. "I know. And she told me in front of Louis." Donna's eyes twinkled now.

"That evil woman. I knew I loved her for some reason. Oh, we have to celebrate! But damn, I have a date." She pouted a little. "I guess you could take Louis. Rub it more in his face."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I'm not taking Louis. I don't like him enough to feed and water him while I rub shit in his face." He pursed his lips for a second and his eyes lit up. "I could take your friend, Mike. Dinner, drinks, show off my godliness. It'll be amazing."

Donna laughed. "Yeah... No. You're not taking Mike out to celebrate. Didn't you hear what I said two months ago? No looking. No touching."

Harvey smirked. "Don't you think that's her choice, Donna? How is she, by the way?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "She's fine. And stubborn. She was back on the job three weeks after she got shot. She's quite the idiot for someone so damn smart."

"Why-" Harvey was cut off by his phone ringing. He frowned. None of his calls came straight to him. They always went through Donna. He picked it up. "Harvey Specter." He shooed Donna away and moved around his desk to sit.

"Mr. Specter. It feels good to hear your voice. Really puts things into better perspective."

Harvey checked his caller id. Unavailable. "Who is this?" He looked up and watched as Donna picked up her phone to listen in.

"You saying you don't remember me? I'm hurt. When you were ADA, you put me away for life. Life, Mr. Specter. Accused me of mutilating those five people."

Harvey paled. "Anton Mikhailov. Serial killer. Yes. I remember you. What do you want? And how did you get my number?"

"See, Mr. Specter. It took me a while, but my lawyer finally got me out of that shit hole you stuck me in twelve years ago. Something about good behavior. The point is, even though I may have been a murderous son of a bitch, I didn't appreciate what you did."

Harvey growled. "I don't give a fuck if you appreciated it. You deserved it and much worse. You killed a little girl." He looked up when Jessica and Donna slipped into his office, giving him looks.

"You don't know what happens to you in prison, Mr. Specter. I don't care what fuck you do or don't give. I'm going to find you. And I'm going to make you wish you had never even heard my name. I'll be seeing you soon. Have a good day."

Harvey growled. "You too, asshole." He slammed the phone down. "Donna, find out who the judge stupid enough to let Anton Mikhailov go free was." He looked to Jessica. "I do-"

"Friends at the DAs office?" Jessica cut him off.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Anton Mikhailov. Russian mobster that I put in jail when he mutilated five people, maybe more. One of them was a little girl. He was supposed to be in for life. Apparently things changed."

Jessica frowned. "Are you in any danger?" The look Harvey gave her answered the question.

"I'll be fine, Jessica. I know how to take care of myself. Any of his connections he had severed when he started giving up names during his interview. I'm surprised he's not dead." He sat back in his chair. Donna came back into the room with the name.

Jessica sighed. "If this gets anywhere near out of control, I will force protection on you. Do you understand me, Harvey?" He nodded. "Good. Now, I came in here for other reasons. Your buy in check is one of them." He smiled and pulled an envelope out if his jacket. Jessica smiled at him. "Hoping to get lucky?"

He shrugged. "A guy can dream. What is your other reason?" She straightened her skirt.

"At Pearson Hardman, it is tradition to hire your own associate. You'll have to set up inter-"

Harvey interrupted. "What? No, Jessica. I work alone. You know that. I don't have time for interviews and drones." He was whining now. She cocked a brow.

"You will make time, Harvey. And there will me no more questioning it. Set up the damn interviews." She turned and left.

Harvey groaned as he sat back in his chair. He would set up interviews later. He stood and grabbed his phone.

He had a judge to visit.

#Suits

Mike was dressed quite fashionably as she stepped into Pearson Hardman for the first time in two months.

Her clients tended to buy her 'thank you' gifts and she wasn't one to refuse them. This time, one of her female clients had bought her a beautiful blue blouse that set off her eyes, a grey pencil skirt, and matching blue pumps.

And she just had to show Donna.

She grabbed some coffee to gift to her best friend before heading to the firm and faking she had an appointment with one of the partners to be allowed up. She strutted purposefully through the building when the elevator opened to the correct floor. She smiled as she caught a few eyes. But her mood sank as she suddenly caught the wrong pair.

"Wow. Hello. Who are you?"

She stopped short when a rat of a man stepped out in front of her, blocking her way. She blinked a few times.

"Michelle Ross. Who are you?"

He gave her a toothy smile. "Louis Litt. Junior partner." He held out his hand and she had to move her coffee into her other hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Litt, but I-"

"Call me Louis." He brought her hand up to kiss it. Her brows flew up in surprise. Well...

"Okay, Louis. It was wonderful speaking with you, but I need to go speak with Donna before she goes on her break." She tried to side step him, but he didn't let go of her hand.

"You're friends with Donna? I swear that woman hangs out with no one less beautiful that herself." He wouldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you? Really, I must get going." She pulled her hand away.

"Louis, are you harassing our guests?" Louis got very still and Mike turned to see whom it was. Her face lit up.

"Ms. Pearson. So wonderful to see you again." Jessica walked up and gave her a smile the Louis a pointed look that made him scamper away. Mike felt relief. "Thank you, so much. I thought I'd never get away."

Jessica laughed. "Yes. He is a very persistent man. What brings you here? I haven't seen you in two months. How are you feeling?" Mike walked and talked with Jessica all the way to her office.

"So you went to Harvard Law, occasionally work for the police, and privately contracts as a body guard. You are a very interesting woman Michelle." Jessica sat at her desk.

"Please, call me Mike. And I like what I do. I am looking for a little break, though. I wouldn't say I've been weak, but ever since I got shot, I feel like I've been doing double the work. My doctor says I just need to get some rest, but I'm not one to just lay around all day." She took a sip of her coffee. It didn't escape her attention that Donna's was getting cold.

Something seemed to clicked in Jessica's mind.

"I think I may have the solution to your problem." She explained to mike the situation with Harvey and Anton Mikhailov and how Harvey needed a new associate as well as a bodyguard. "Maybe you'd be willing to take the job?"

Mike considered this for a moment. She didn't like office work, but with her attention to detail and the way her mind worked, maybe all the paperwork would be good for her. And she'd be doing the job she loved at the same time?

"I must warn you, Ms. Pearson. I don't come cheap. If you wanted to hire me as an associate and bodyguard, these would be two different wages." She crossed her legs. Jessica just smirked.

"Name your price, Mike."

Mike sat there with Jessica for a half hour, going over a contract and wages. In the end, they were both quite happy. Jessica looked over it one more time with Mike and once they both agreed that it was a fine piece of law work, she printed it off and had Mike sign it.

Mike stood and smiled. Jessica stood too. They held out their hands to shake.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Mike did her best to keep from purring.

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine. Welcome to Pearson Hardman. You can go talk to Donna and she'll fill you in on all things Harvey."

Mike was absolutely giddy as she walked off. She stopped in front of Donna's desk and found the woman hard at work.

"Why hello there, sexy." Mike said as she leaned on the wall of the assistant's desk. "I got you coffee, but got harassed by a rat and roped in my Jessica. It's cold now." She pouted a little as she placed the cup down. Donna gave her a devilish smile.

"No worries, beautiful. I'll just go heat it up. What are you doing here?" Donna stood and Mike came around to hug her.

"I came here to see you and show off my new outfit." She did a little twirl and Donna whistled. "But then I ran into Jessica and we did a little talking."

"Oh?" Donna sat back down and Mike placed her elbows back on the wall of the desk, leaning forward, a little arch in her back.

"I am now an associate at Pearson Hardman. And not just that. I'm Harvey Specter's associate. But it doesn't stop there." She leaned in closer. "I'm also contracted as his bodyguard. So I need you to tell me any and all things about him. I can do some background checks later though."

Donna looked a little stunned, but pulled herself together.

"Oh girl, pull up a chair and grab a notepad and pen. You're going to be here a while."

#Suits

Harvey was feeling sour as he finally got back from lunch. The judge had refused to see him and the restaurant he went to messed up his order twice and still charged him for the meal.

He was grumbling under his breath when he made his way to his office and stopped by Donna's desk, but the woman wasn't there. He frowned and went into his office. He was more stunned than angry to find someone in there, messing with his records. His dad's tunes floated around the office.

"Excuse me." He called out, frowning. The woman at his shelf, whipped around, clutching one of his albums to her chest.

"Oh. Mr. Specter." The woman smiled and Harvey blinked a few times.

"Mike? Donna's friend?" He automatically perked up. "What are you doing here?" 'Touching my records', he wanted to add.

He turned and put the album back in place before turning off his player.

"I didn't mean to offend by touching you stuff. I was just waiting for Donna to get back from running an errand and I got kind of bored. You have a very interesting collection." She walked along the shelf and smiled fondly.

He smiled. "I'm going to take that as a compliment because of the smile on your face."

She sighed and started towards the door. "I've got some things I need to do, Mr. Specter. Could you please tell Donna I'll see her Monday?"

"Wait." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "I made senior partner and I'm celebrating later tonight. Would you care to join me?"

She gave him a look and glanced down at his hand around her wrist. This look that would put Donna to shame. He quickly let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry." He smoothed out his jacket and cleared his throat. She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, Mr. Specter..." Her voice faded like she wanted to say more. "I'll go with you. But you have to promise to keep your hands to yourself." She placed her hands in her hips. His eyes followed and he smirked.

"I might be able to manage that. Eight-thirty?" He glanced at his watch then at her. Those blue eyes smiled at him before her beautiful mouth did.

"Eight-thirty. I'll meet you outside." She walked out of the office and he followed. His eyes followed also as she made her way down the hall. Her hips swayed in a mouthwatering kind of way. He was definitely not ready again when a hand came up and slapped him on the back of the head. He jumped.

"Ow, damn Donna!"

#Suits

Mike had gone home and done a little research on Harvey and Mikhailov. She printed out a few things and made notes before placing them in a folder. She also made a few calls and found out that Mikhailov still had a few people who would back him up. She told her connections to keep tabs on them.

Once she was done, she pulled off her clothes and put them in a dry cleaning bag for later and put her pumps in her closet. She was definitely closing that door before she left. She had a quick shower, doing her best to keep her hair dry, and toweled off as her boxer puppy, Sampson, rolled around on his back on the floor. She smiled at him.

"You are a crazy dog." She bent and scratched his sides. His back foot kicked with pleasure. She stopped after a second and got ready.

She put on put on pale blue, skintight jeans, a dark grey blouse, and grey boots to match. She did her make up carefully and let her curly hair stay down. She picked a thin, black jacket to wear. It was really close to winter, but not too cold yet.

She walked Sampson before she had to go and left him with a bone to chew on so he wouldn't think to go after anything else in the house.

Mike had three legitimate forms of transportation. Bike. Cab. And bike. She didn't take cabs often, her hatred of cars a little too extreme. And she loved getting exercise, but showing up on a date with Harvey Specter smelling sweaty was not the thing to do. So she was down to her last option tonight as she grabbed her wallet and keys and slipped them into the inner pocket of her jacket. She grabbed her helmet and headed out the door, rubbing Sampson's head on the way. She locked up and practically skipped down the hall to the elevator where her baby was waiting for her.

She stepped outside into the cooling night air and couldn't help her smile and she looked over and saw it. She walked over and ran her hands over it, damn near moaning. Her bike. Her Suzuki GSXR. Her most prized possession. The strangest gift she had ever gotten from her grammy before the woman had passed away.

Mike threw her leg over the seat and settled on the bike, savoring the moment before starting it up and smiling like the devil. She pulled on her helmet and pumped the throttle a few times before pulling out and taking off down the streets of New York.

She made it to Pearson Hardman and parked with time to spare. She sat quietly on a bench in the plaza, playing with her phone as she waited for Harvey. A black town car pulled up just a few minutes before the man of the hour exited the building, smiling when he spotted her.

"Hope you weren't waiting too long. You could have come up." He stopped in front of her as she stood, helmet under her arm.

"It wasn't too long, Mr. Specter. And I was enjoying the fresh air." She smiled politely at him. He was eyeing her helmet.

"Please call me Harvey… You ride?" He looked up at her eyes.

"That's what the helmet suggests. Right, Harvey?" She raised a brow at him. He smiled.

"I suppose. Come on." He led her towards the town car and Ray stepped out and took their things to put in the trunk. Harvey opened the door for her and she got in and slid all the way over to make room for him.

"You look nice," he mention as they got going. "But those pants are a little crazy. How do you get those on?" He eyed her legs with dark eyes. She smirked.

"That's a secret, Harvey. Besides, it's not like you're going to be trying to get into them any time soon." Her smirk turned into a grin as she saw Harvey look away and Ray laugh in the front seat. "How was your afternoon, senior partner?" She nudged him softly.

He pursed his lips. "I'm not technically a senior partner until Monday, but the feelings are all still the same. I had a better afternoon than I did morning. Closed on a two million dollar client…" He went on to tell her about his day.

When they got to the bar/restaurant there was a lot of banter and movie quotes, which Harvey loved, and cockiness being thrown between them. Harvey stopped drinking when Mike told him that he maybe had one too many drinks. He had narrowed his eyes at her, but followed her advice. She, herself, had only had about three glasses of wine before calling it quits. She liked drinking, but she didn't like not being alert.

As the night went on, they talked about some personal things and Mike fished a little bot of information out of Harvey to put into her file. He told her some things about his past then asked about past dates she had been on. It was a random subject, but she didn't mind talking.

"A couple months ago was my last date. Or that's what I had declared it. I met the guy at a bar and he insisted on having my number. He was cute, so what's a girl gonna do? A day later, he calls me up and invites me out to an early movie and lunch. You know, pretty normal shit."

Harvey grinned. "Let me guess, he wanted you to do him the theatre? You know, I think I've actually done that once." He looked up at the ceiling like he was trying to remember. She rolled her eyes.

"I thought I was telling this story?" He motioned for her to go on. "Anyway, we made it through the movie, incident free, and then we get to lunch and this guy whips out a contract and starts to tell me about all the ways he wants to have me and how he wants to control me. Um… No."

Harvey shrugged. "Hey, a guy has his fetishes." She slapped his arm and he laughed.

"It's not funny?" But she was smiling anyway. "I wasn't very happy. Especially when he made me read the contract. The second I got the call from the NYPD about the hostage situation at the firm, I dumped my drink on him and left. I know you think it's kind of dramatic to stop dating because of that, but for some reason I attract guys who are like that. Guys who want to control me. I'm really tired of it. I mean, yes, I do like it if a man takes a little control, but damn! Can a girl keep her hands untied?" She shook her head and he smiled at her.

"I know what you mean. I tried that kinky shit once. Wasn't really into it." He took a sip of water. She smiled.

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" He shook his head and looked at her with those chocolate brown eyes. She frowned as she felt her heart flutter a little. She could feel her cheeks heat up. She watched him as the waiter walked over with their check and he handed over his credit card. She committed the sight of him like this to memory. Open, happy, and sexy.

"You ready to go?" he asked when the waiter brought back the receipt for him to sign. "It's pretty—" Harvey was cut off when Mike sat up and leaned forward, reaching across the table to pull him closer for a very heated kiss. He was shocked at first, but kissed her back, making heat spread through her body. They pulled away from each other after a second. They were both breathing a little hard as they looked at each other.

"I'm ready to go," she said huskily. She got up and walked outside. He hurried after her, texting Ray to pull up. As soon as they were in the back of the car, Ray let the partition up to give them some privacy. In the quiet, you could feel the tension between them.

"I was told not to touch. To keep my hands to myself." Harvey whispered in the dark.

"It's a wise decision." She tapped her fingers on her thighs. She tried to calm her heart, but nothing was working. This man had a pull on her. Maybe if she had a taste she could get it all out of her system. That sounded like a very good idea.

She moved over in the seat and straddled him like she had done her bike earlier in the night. His hands were all over her in seconds, pushing her shirt up just to get a feel of her skin as he kissed her.

It felt like a really good idea too.

#Suits

Harvey was a little disappointed when Mike said those words and stayed on her side of the car. That kiss in the restaurant left him wanting. Wanting to feel her lips on his again. Wanting to feel her legs around his waist. Wanting to feel her skin against his. His body was overheated with arousal. How had this woman gotten under his skin in one night?

But then she'd moved closer and gotten into his lap and all his disappointment flew out the window. He could barely contain himself as he kissed her and pulled up her shirt to feel her smooth skin under his hands. But then the ride came to a stop and he was kind of surprised.

This was the fastest Ray had ever gotten him home. Or was kissing her just that mind melting? He got out of the car after she slid off his lap and opened the door. Ray was standing there with his briefcase and her helmet ready for them.

"You know what? This isn't a good idea," she said quietly. He whipped around to face her.

'What? No! This is a wonderful idea'. His face must have shown what he was thinking because she took a step away from him.

"I'm sorry, Harvey." She whistled for a cab before he could even think up a protest and hopped in. He was left there standing next to Ray.

"What just happened?" He looked to the man as if he had all the answers in the world. But he just shrugged and made sure Harvey got upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike got it early on Monday morning. Like before everyone else early. She had come in on Saturday to get her orientation and met a woman named Rachel Zane. She didn't see herself friends with that one. She was a paralegal that thought she was too smart for her job title. But Mike didn't care. She wasn't here for the egos and the drama.

She was here to work and was determined to put what had happened on Friday behind her.

Mike was only a first year, so Jessica couldn't get her an office. For now she was stuck at a cubicle in the bullpen. She set up her desk the way she wanted, bringing in her own supplies and decorating her cubicle with a single picture of Sampson.

When people started to trickle in, she got up and ventured to Harvey's office. It was locked so she sat and waited at Donna's desk.

"You're not Donna." She cocked a brow and looked up at the person who spoke. A young man with dark hair and arrogant brown eyes.

"No. I'm not. What do you want?" She sat back in the chair, toying with her hair.

He seemed a little taken aback. "Um... Are you filling in for her for the day? I was hoping to get an interview in with Mr. Specter. He made senior partner and needs an associate. My name is Kyle Durant." He held out his hand to shake, but another man came running up.

"I'd need to schedule an interview with Mr. Specter. My name is Gregory-" Kyle butt in.

"I was here first, Greg. Wait your turn." Mike groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Let me save you guys the trouble and tell you that Harvey already has an associate."

They both frowned and demanded to know whom at the same time. She smiled and stood.

"Michelle Ross. You can call me Mike. She shook both their hands. "I'm Harvey Specter's new associate."

"No you're not." Both men jumped and stared behind her with wide eyes. She just rolled her eyes and put on a smile before turning around.

"Really, Harvey? Because I have a contract stating otherwise." Her voice faltered a little in the end as she took in the sight of Harvey. A grey three-piece suit, stunning red tie, and slicked back hair that she would kill to run her fingers through. She could eat that man alive if given the opportunity.

But there would be none of that. She straightened her blazer and cleared her throat, glancing over he shoulder to give the two men looks that said 'go away'. She turned back to see Harvey looking her up and down.

"You rode a motorcycle here with that on?" He motioned towards her pencil skirt and pumps. He unlocked his office and stepped inside.

"No. It's not really any of your concern, but I changed when I got here. Listen, I know you're not happy about Friday, but I knew we were going to come here and be this," she motioned between them. "Boss and employee. And I just didn't think it would be a good idea to sleep with your boss before you start working for him." 'And I don't sleep with clients', she wanted to add.

He placed his things on his desk and unbuttoned his jacket before sitting in his chair.

"So you got cold feet. You couldn't just say that? You had to get into a taxi and disappear? You couldn't come up and explain things? Who hired you, anyway?" He leaned back in his chair.

"Jessica did. Something about how you would do terribly in interviews. And there are... Other reasons." She sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He sighed.

"That's true. But tell me these other reasons. Lets pretend Friday never happened. Tell me why you should, professionally, keep you on as an associate?"

She crossed her legs at the knee and folded her hands in her lap. "Because I'm going to be the best damn lawyer you'll ever see." She said this as if it were simple known fact. "And, because my contract says I work for you. It also says other things that you should talk to Jessica about. I'm sure she'll be stopping by when she gets in." She uncrossed her legs and stood. "I'll be at my cubicle if you need anything, senior partner." She smiled and went to the door. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Oh, and Harvey?"

"What, Mike?" He groaned her name and she looked over her shoulder to see him rubbing his eyes.

"Good luck pretending Friday never happened. I know I'm the one who cut it off, and that might have fucked with your ego, but you still want me." She blew him a kiss before walking away.

#Suits

Harvey was not liking his first day as senior partner.

He had come in, hoping he'd have a better workday than his weekend. He was wrong. Mike was there, like some stray dog he couldn't shake. And she had looked damn good. All of his lusting from Friday night had came back on him in that moment.

And when she had told him that she was his new associate, he got a little nervous when none of that lust had died down to make way for professionalism.

Donna was right. He should have never touched that woman.

Jessica had come to his office a little after she got in, just as Mike had predicted. She handed over the woman's file and told Harvey to get to know her.

"Michelle Ross. No living relatives. Went to Harvard. Graduated top of her class... Eidetic memory? That must be nice… Instead of going into law, she went with the marines for a while then came back to New York to work for the police and… Privately contract as a bodyguard!? What the hell, Jessica? You're trying to force protection on me like you said you wouldn't. Things haven't gotten out of control! And how am I supposed to trust that woman to protect me?" He had got up and started pacing.

Jessica cocked a brow at him. "As much as I'm paying her, she's trusted to protect this entire firm if need be. Don't tell me you're going to be sexist about this, Harvey. Do I have to send you to another seminar?"

He blushed and sat back in his chair. "No. That won't be necessary." He'd almost killed himself at that last one. She smiled at him.

"Good. Now start packing your shit, you're moving to the office down the hall." She got up. "Harvey, I know you think you don't need babysitting or anything, but this isn't what this is. I'm protecting my interests. So listen to what Mike tells you. She's not just your associate. You are her client. She is here to both serve and protect you. Let her do her job." With that, she left and Donna came in with boxes to pack his records up with. He told her to get started as he got up and went to the associate bullpen.

He spotted Mike pretty quickly. Who could miss that blond hair? Plus, Louis was standing in front of her cubicle, going into a rant about respect and doing as he said.

"Louis, just stop talking, please. I will tell you one last time that I only work for Harv-"

Louis slamming a stack of files on her desk cut Mike off. "I don't give a shit, Princess. Since you're only worthy enough to do Harvey's work, have these done by noon." Some of the other associates snickered and Louis turned to leave. Harvey stepped up to block him.

"You harassing my associate already, Louis? She only just started." He led Louis back to her desk and picked up the files. "Get someone else to do these. I need her for something else. Oh, I know! Kyle and Gregory can get them done for you since they were so eager to interview to be my associates this morning." He gave Louis a 'fuck you' smile.

Mike stood and followed Harvey when he walked away.

"You're supposed to be protecting me, so far it's just me protecting you from Louis." He made his way to where his new office was supposed to be.

"Louis was about three seconds away from me shoving my heel up his ass if he called me princess one more time. It was more like you saved him." She ran her fingers through her hair.

Harvey looked back at her in mock-horror. "I saved Louis?! Stop me next time, will you?" He shoved his hands in his pockets as he saw her smile. 'Hands to yourself, Specter'.

"I'll try. What do you need me for?"

He stopped in front of his office and smiled at his name and title on the door. "This is my new office."

Mike cocked a brow at him. "Congratulations." She looked inside. "A lot more space. You're gonna need more records."

He frowned at her. "Or I can just get a bigger desk." She snorted.

"While you're at it, get that giant trophy you always wanted. You could get it engraved: 'My ego wasn't quite big enough to fit this office, so I bought this too'." She smiled at him.

Harvey grumbled. "I really shouldn't drink with you anymore." He took off towards his old office. Mike pranced along beside him. "I need you to help Donna pack my things while I go to this client meeting, and then I will have real work for you."

Mike reached out and grabbed his arm, making him stop. "I'd actually prefer to go to that client meeting with you, Harvey."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "You don't need to go with me. What are you going to do up against an ex-con anyway? And in those heels?" He looked pointedly at her feet. Now that he thought about it, those heels were sexy as shit on her. They made her legs look longer.

He flinched as he half expected Donna to be reading his mind from down the hall and come up behind him to slap him again. It didn't happen.

Mike put her hands on her hips, making his eyes longer there.

"If you could focus on my face for at least one minute," Harvey's eyes shot up to hers. He fought to keep his blush away. "I'll have you know that I could run faster than you in these heels that you could in sneakers. You can't be a female bodyguard wearing heels if you can't run in them. Second of all, I can take down men three times my size, no problem. And if there is one, that's what a gun is for."

Harvey looked her up and down. "Do you have a gun on you now?"

Mike rolled her eyes. "Yes, Harvey. I have a permit to carry a concealed weapon into public locations and it is on my person right now. And don't ask where, because I'm not going to tell you. Just know that you really saved Louis's life back there." She reached up and pat his cheek softly. "Client meeting?" She looked at him expectantly.

He blinked a few times before sighing and going to tell Donna that they would be back. Mike was smiling brightly the entire time she followed him around.

Harvey handed her a file. "Look over this. Don't speak when we get in there unless I say so. Understand?"

She looked like she really wanted to say something about that, but nodded instead and looked over the file.

'This was going to be a very long day', Harvey thought


	4. Chapter 4

Working for Harvey Specter was worse than Mike thought it was going to be. The man was insufferable. She kind of wished Jessica had kept her being his bodyguard a secret because he used every opportunity to either make some sexist remark and tell her she wasn't good enough for the job or do something to prevent her from doing it.

She was about ready to tie him to his desk chair and make him stay until she found this Mikhailov guy, but she couldn't do that.

Nothing of significance had happened to Harvey yet. Maybe the Russians found and killed Mikhailov or he was laying low until his target least suspected it. The ex-con was very hard to keep up with. She was using every last resource to get to him. Even paid the judge a late night visit. Nothing.

And to make matters worse, Harvey and Louis were working Mike like a dog. She was the only most competent associate and the only one who could get work done in half the time.

It had been a terrible month. Just absolutely horrible.

And she almost snapped today. Almost. Well, she kind of did. After the incident when she got to the gym that night after leaving work early.

The day had started out with her waking up at the office at the crack of dawn and having to go home for a couple of hours to take care of Sampson and herself. She took a cab back to the office and was a little late because of a traffic jam. Louis gave her some shit about being on time before she could get to any coffee and handed her a stack of briefs to proof so she couldn't. He demanded them on his desk in two hours.

Strike one.

Donna, being the greatest woman ever and a most wonderful best friend, had took pity on her and went out for a coffee run while Harvey was on the phone with one of his clients that liked to talk a lot.

The day improved a little at that point. She'd finished the briefs with twelve minutes to spare and this made a happy Louis. But then he made her sit and listen about how he kicked ass in court yesterday and the entire time she blanked out and imagined bludgeoning him with the picture of the cat on his desk.

Around lunchtime, she was snacking on some granola and kissing ass by getting a head start on a contract that Harvey needed typed up when her computer froze and she had to restart it. That wasn't a problem because of her memory, but when her computer started up again, the thing made a couple of popping noises and smoke came from the monitor. She jumped up, cursing, and unplugged it quickly.

The associates started to laugh. She looked to the heavens for help as she called on IT.

Strike two.

It was a little after lunch and Ben from IT had come and taken her computer away, not even leaving her with a laptop, so Mike now had to handwrite the contract.

She was right in the middle when good 'ol Mr. Specter came striding up.

"You busy?" he asked, leaning over her cubicle wall.

"No, Harvey. I'm just writing that contract by hand that you needed and getting harassed by the other associates. I'm not busy at all." Sarcasm dripped from her voice like battery acid and she kept her head down as she worked.

"Good, smartass," He came around the other side of the desk. "Watch this."

Mike sighed and sat up to see… "Harvey, is that a kid?" He dropped a toddler, a little boy, into her lap and handed her a bag.

"Why yes, Mike. How very insightful of you to realize that this here is a kid." He backed away a little. "It's Norma's and she had to leave him with Donna, but it's distracting her. You are now in charge of it." He smiled at her.

Mike was not amused.

"Why, Harvey? You couldn't let one of the other drones watch him? You realize I have work to do too, right? You'd rather have me distracted than Donna? What is his name anyway?" She looked down to the boy who was looking back and forth between the two of them as they talked.

"Brady? No, Brody. And I can't leave it with any of the drones because Norma wouldn't be happy about that. And lets face it, that woman is frightening. Plus… You're a woman." He shrugged.

Strike three. She's out.

Mike stared at Harvey for a really long time. Some of the associate's heads had popped up when they heard Harvey's remark and the silence that followed. Mike leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes, and composed herself. 'It's not worth it. It's not worth it. It's not worth it…'

Suddenly, she sat up straight and lifted the boy onto her desk and gave him the picture of Sampson to look at as she pulled out her phone and started a new message.

"Pup!" the boy cheered as he looked over the picture.

Harvey frowned at her. "What are you doing?" He stepped forward to look over her shoulder.

She finished off the message then handed the boy her phone to play with before looking back to the contract she was writing. "Well, I thought about it for a second and decided that filing a report with HR wasn't worth it. And neither was shoving my fist down your throat. That one took a little bit more contemplation. So, I did the next best thing. Well… The next worse thing."

He rolled his eyes at her and started walking away. "Just watch the kid, Mike."

"Oh, I will Harvey. Watch your back though. I'm not protecting you from this one." Mike lifted her head and gave him a wave as he stopped and turned to give her a questioning look. She smiled as she saw red come up behind him. You could see the realization dawn on his face just as the hand came up to assault the back of his head.

"Goddamn, Donna!" He spun around to glare at his assistant who had an even more impressive look on her face. Mike smirked as Donna grabbed Harvey by the tie and dragged him away. She made Brody wave bye bye to the dead man.

Later that day at the gym, after a lot of dirty looks and moping from Harvey, she'd taken out her anger on a very unsuspecting sparring partner.

She gave the poor man a break and checked her phone. She'd missed a call from Harvey. He left a voicemail.

"Look… I'm not going to apologize about earlier because Harvey Specter doesn't apologize, but I realize what I said may have sounded offensive. You had fun with the kid though, right? And you got your revenge." There was a long pause and a sigh. "Listen, there's this damn case and there are so many files, but I need to find a loophole in this contract by lunch tomorrow… Come over? I'll order takeout and you can fulfill your bodyguard duties at the same time…" Mike smiled a little. This was the Harvey Specter she hung out with that night at the bar. This was a Harvey Specter she didn't think was too insufferable.

She put her phone away and walked home, showering and dressing in cargo pants and a sweater, pulling her hair back. She grabbed Sampson and one of his toys after calling for a cab. She wasn't leaving him home alone again.

She gave Harvey's address, something she knew from looking at his file, and called for the takeout ahead of time.

When she got there, Sampson looked around with interest as the doorman called to let Harvey know he had a visitor. She walked in with her puppy and held him as she rode the elevator up to the penthouse. She knocked on his door twice before he opened it.

"You look like shit," she mumbled. His eyes were on her puppy.

"What is that?" he asked accusingly. She rolled her eyes.

"He's a dog, Harvey. His name is Sampson. You've seen his picture at my desk." She pushed him aside and he sneered as he closed the door.

"It's not going to mess in my apartment, is it?" He followed cautiously. She put Sampson down and let him sniff.

"No. He may be young, but he knows better. Don't you?" Mike bent and rubbed his back and he wagged his short tail, the toy in her hand more interesting that the leg of coffee table in Harvey's living room. She gave it to him and let him settle under the table to chew on it.

"Now, what did you need help on, Mr. Doesn't Apologize?" Mike followed him into the kitchen where he had files spread out all over the place. Before he could mention anything, there was a knock on the door. "That'll be food," Mike said.

Harvey rolled his eyes and went to pay for their meals. He came back and the smell of Chinese filled the space. Sampson came trotting into the kitchen to investigate.

The rest of the night consisted of theories being tossed back and forth over food. Harvey had snuck some chicken to Sampson, becoming fond of the puppy. Mike scolded them both and shooed the puppy away to play with his toy and she pulled off her sweater, revealing a black tank top over a bright blue bra. This distracted Harvey so he went to get her one of his shirts to put on.

Mike made fun of how he hadn't gotten over that night yet and he just mumbled and went back to the files.

#Suits

It was about midnight when they finally found something. Harvey was on his third cup of Irish coffee and Mike was on her fifth of plain. He had been watching her for a while, not able to look at little black print anymore. She looked tiny in his Harvard t-shirt and cargo pants. Her make up was gone and her hair was pulled back out of her face for once. This upset him a little. He like when those curls rested on her shoulders. It gave her an almost sexy, Goldilocks look. He shook his head. He was thinking crazy.

Harvey watched as she looked over a page in a file, eyes darting over the page in a way that made him wonder if she was even reading it, but then she stopped. He frowned as she picked up another file and flipped through some of the pages then went through one of his law books.

"Oh God. I've found it!" She sounded excited and relieved as she highlighted some things then handed them over to him to look over. He thought maybe it was a false alarm like the last five, but he read it once. Then again. And a third time.

"Holy shit, you did." He smiled and looked at her. "This is really going to work." She smiled and held out her hand for a fist bump, but Harvey couldn't stop himself from jumping the gun and pulling her up against his body as he kissed her. She didn't protest.

But the kiss went from 'yay, victory' to 'holy shit, I need you'.

Harvey lifted Mike onto the counter and stepped between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. His fingers went into her hair and he smiled when the woman purred. Purred.

He pulled back and forced his shirt off of her then pulled off his own. He growled when her tank top was in the way of him touching her smooth skin. He had been waiting for this for a little over a month now and nothing was going to stop him.

Except maybe the sound of her phone ringing. He smirked as she groaned and pulled out the phone. He trailed his lips down her jaw and neck to her shoulder as she answered it.

"Talk to me." Mike shivered when Harvey nipped at her skin and pushed her tank top up.

"You with that Specter guy right now?" He heard the other person, a man, say through the phone. Mike frowned.

"Yes. How do you know that?" Harvey pulled back a little and looked at her face when she tensed up.

"Doesn't matter. What does is that there is a man in a maintenance uniform coming up there with a tool belt full of shit to come and kidnap the man with. You didn't hear it from me." The line disconnected and Mike cursed. Sampson growled at the door, hearing footsteps in the hallway. Apparently it was too late to go and meet the guy halfway.

Mike tossed Harvey his shirt. "Go to your room. Take Sampson with you. Close and lock the door if you can." He looked like he was about to protest. "Just go, Harvey!" She pushed him and the man hesitated for a second before scooping up the puppy and taking him down the hall.

The puppy struggled to get down and stay with his mommy, so Harvey had to wrap both arms around him to keep him still. He closed and locked the door to his bedroom just as he heard the first signs of a struggle. His phone was back in the living room so he couldn't call for the police. He went into his closet with the puppy and grabbed his baseball bat to use as a weapon. He waited with his back to the door."

The sounds continued until he heard a gunshot. He jumped and heard two thumps like bodies hitting the floor. Concern had him really wanting to go out there and check on Mike, but he just tightened his grip on the bat and stayed put. He just had to hope she was okay.

It was a couple of minutes before anything even happed. Sampson had started whining, but then his ears perked up when there was a faint knock at the door. He tensed.

"It's just me, Harvey. Everything is okay now. They police are on their way." Harvey hesitated as Mike's voice was a little weak. He didn't put his bat down as he opened the door and the woman stumbled into the room. He pulled her into his arms. Her muscles were twitching.

"Are you okay?" His voice was full of concern. He held her, throwing the bat down. Sampson padded over and nuzzled her leg with his nose.

"I'm fine. Getting TASED isn't fun though. I don't suggest it for anyone. I was down for a few minutes before I could call the police. I shot that guy though. He's kind of bleeding on your floor. Sorry. Harvey came out with her to see an unconscious man laid out on his living room floor. There was a very small puddle of blood by his leg.

"You TASED him back?" Harvey asked.

She scoffed. "No. Pussied out at the sight of his own blood." Harvey picked up Sampson when the puppy tried to get too close. He hugged the dog to his chest. Mike frowned.

"Are you okay?" She placed a twitching had on his arm. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I'm just a little shaken. Someone tried to kidnap me. Someone came to my home and tried to kidnap me. You got TASED. Oh damn, there's blood on my floor." Harvey freaked out a little and Mike led him over to the kitchen where he couldn't see any of the mess because of the wall that was there. The police came and didn't ask too many questions. They already had a file on Harvey and his thing with Mikhailov because Mike had sent it to them.

The man was taken away on a stretcher and Mike cleaned up the blood the best she could before going back to see Harvey.

"Come on. Lets go back to my place." He didn't question any of it as she went and packed a bag for him and grabbed one of his suits for tomorrow.

#Suits

Mike didn't like silent Harvey. Silent Harvey was freaking out on the inside. Many of her clients had done the same thing after incidents like that, but this was different. This time Mike worried. Harvey had definitely gotten under her skin. She told him to go shower and get ready for bed as she organized their files for tomorrow. After walking Sampson for the night, she texted Donna and told her what happened and asked her friend to rearrange any of Harvey's early meetings.

When she got back into her little townhouse, she found Harvey on her couch flicking through channels on the TV with Sampson curled up at his side.

"You have crap TV," he mumbled as she walked in.

"I don't really watch it. That thing there is just for show." She went into the kitchen and fixed a couple of glasses of brandy. She came back and handed him one. "Drink this, then bedtime. You can have my bed."

He turned off the TV then knocked back the drink. She did the same.

"We're adults. We can sleep in the same bed. It can't be too small." He handed the glass back to her and Mike grinned.

"Why, Mr. Specter, are you asking me to sleep with you?" Her grin got bigger when Harvey shot her a glare. She laughed and went to put the glasses in the sink. "It's okay. I can consent. My couch isn't too comfortable anyway."

Mike led him to her bedroom, which was pretty damn plain. They only thing to get excited about in the room was the bed. King size and memory foam. Her greatest purchase. Told him to get comfortable before going to shower and pull on some pajamas. She normally slept in just her underwear and a tank top, but Harvey was right. They were adults… With the hots for each other.

Mike sighed when she got back into the bedroom and found Harvey just sitting there on the bed like a confused boy.

"Are you hungry?"

He blinked and looked over at her. "A little. Why? It's too late to eat." Mike just smiled and shook her head.

"It's never too late for 'in shock' pancakes." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. She made him sit at her island/bar as she pulled out the ingredients to make the pancakes."

"I'm not in shock. I'm just a little… Surprised. Someone tried to kidnap me… What would a kidnapper want with me?"

Mike started mixing everything. "That was one of my contacts that I had on Mikhailov that called. If you were going to be kidnapped, by what I know on this guy, it would have been to bring you to the ex-con and kill you. Maybe even torture. But don't worry. That's not going to happen. He's slipping up now. I'll have him soon and you can finally take me off contract." She pulled out a pan and some chocolate chips.

Harvey folded his arms over the counter and leaned forward to rest his chin on them. "What if I don't want to terminate your contract? What if I want to keep you on retainer?" He looked at her with those honey brown eyes. She put her hands on her hips.

"Are you for real, Harvey Specter? For a month now, you've been all over my ass about being your female bodyguard and now, because of a attempted kidnapping, you want to keep me on retainer?" He shrugged, biting his lip. Mike narrowed her eyes. "I don't get you… And I don't know if you would want to do that. I don't sleep with clients."

Harvey smirked. "You were about to sleep with me a few minutes ago before you decided I needed pancakes." She rolled her eyes and mixed in the chocolate chips and pouring the batter into the pan.

"That's different and you know it."

His voice got low. "You were on the path to sleeping with me before that whole thing happened." Mike glanced over and saw him looking a little pathetic. She shook her head and finished up a stack of pancakes, putting them on a plate and sprinkling them with powdered sugar. She got the syrup out of the cabinet and passed it to him with a fork.

"Eat up, you big lug." She went and got some milk as he dug in.

"Damn, this is good." He took out the whole stack quick and she made him a little bit more before forcing him to actually sleep this time."

"Goodnight, Harvey." She said from all the way on the other side of the bed. She would not cross the center line. Sampson jumped up on the bed like he wasn't supposed to, but Mike didn't make him leave. He knew about Harvey's anxiety and was acting like an anchor.

"Night, Mike. You know you don't have to sleep at the edge of the bed though. There's plenty of room." Sampson proved him wrong by taking the opportunity to covet the room for himself and stretch out. Harvey laughed. "Never mind."

#Suits

Harvey was very warm when he woke up to the feel of sunshine on his face. He grumbled and tried to kick off blankets, but found there were none. He frowned. Why was it so damn warm then? He blinked awake and was puzzled by what was in his line of vision. Curly blond hair on his outstretched arm. He sat up a little and tried to take in the whole picture.

Mike was pretty much laid underneath Harvey, wrapped in his arms and he had his leg thrown over hers.

He blushed but that explained why he was so warm on his front. He rolled a little bit and caught an eyeful of spread legs and doggy balls. He jerked back, surprised. A short white tail started to wag.

"Get your ass out of my face, Sampson." He pushed at the dog, but fell still when Mike started to stir.

"Get the hell off me, Harvey. You're too damn hot." She reached back and pushed at him with a groan. He was smiling at that until he looked over and saw the time.

"Damn! We're late. Get up!" He scrambled to get up, but the woman just grumbled, sat up and moved to straddle his waist. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back down, looking half asleep.

"I told Donna we were going to be in late. She's pushing your meetings back. Get a couple more hours." She sighed and leaned in to touch her forehead to his. "I need to go walk this damn dog."

Sampson was up and jumping as soon as he heard the word walk. Mike shooed him away as she got off Harvey and moved to put some shoes and socks on.

"I mean it, Harvey. Get some more sleep." She left the room, puppy in tow. Harvey had to take a second to calm himself down. Damn, that woman…

He closed his eyes for a little bit to get some rest, but when he opened them again, Mike was forcing him up and into the kitchen to eat before telling him to go shower and she would call Ray. Sampson whined when they had to leave.

They got to the office and Donna and Jessica were there to play twenty questions. Jessica tried to insist that even though he came in late, he should leave early as well. But Harvey was having none of that. He needed to work… And besides the fact, Mike was there for him.

After his lunch meeting, where he pissed off a lot of people and blew his client's mind, Harvey settled with Mike in his office to look over a new case and hide her from Louis. They were getting pretty into it when Donna chimed in on the intercom about a call on line one. He sighed and picked it up.

"Harvey Specter." He did his best to not sound annoyed.

"Hello, Harvey."

The voice made Harvey blink a few times before a smirk lit up his face. Mike frowned and tilted her head at him in confusion.

"Hello, Scotty."


	5. Chapter 5

Mike was feeling a little awkward. And angry. And emotionally challenged.

Harvey had been on the phone with "Scotty" for the last half hour now and the conversation was getting a little sexually out of hand. There were a lot of innuendos being thrown around and it was even making her blush. After a couple of minutes of her face going beet red and feeling flush all over, she grabbed up the files she was working on and left the office. Something was really wrong with her.

"Don't even think about it." Donna said when she walked out. Mike calmed herself and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Think about what, Donna?" She leaned against the secretary's desk.

"Sleeping with your boss. Sleeping with your client. I know you want to. The sexual tension between you two is toxic. Let him blow off some steam with Scotty and you go find someone pretty to knock boots with. Michelle Ross does not get emotionally involved." Donna had stood and walked around her desk to put her hands on Mike's shoulders.

Mike sighed and sagged. "I can't help it, Donna. Look at that damn man!" She leaned forward to put her head on Donna's shoulder. "I do need to get laid."

Donna smiled and stroked her hair. "I know. It's going to be okay, Sweetie. Harvey is kind of hard to resist sometimes." She pulled away and handed Mike the files that she had left the office with. "Go get these done and leave the office early. I'll cover for you."

"What does she need covering for?" Harvey asked as he stepped out of the office, hearing the tail end of their conversation.

Mike sighed and straightened up. Tighten up, her dad used to say to her before he died. "I'm going to go finish these files then leave early. Do you need the key to my place? Of course you do, you'll be staying there for a little while to stay out of trouble." She stepped close to him and reached into his pants pocket for his cell. "See this? It's a phone. My number should be speed dial one. If it isn't then you need to get on that. Call me if you think you're in any danger, Harvey. I won't ever be too far away. Do you understand?"

He gave her an annoyed look and plucked his phone from her fingers. "I'm not a child, Michelle. I can take care of myself." Donna cocked a brow at him and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, I admit that what happened last night may have rocked me a little, but I'm perfectly fine. I'll just have to let my doorman know that no one gets off on my floor without permission. I'm not staying at your tiny little townhouse with that dog." He moved back towards his office. "And you're not leaving early. I am. I need you to go over a few things while I'm out…"

Now, Mike knew Harvey's voice trailing was meant to be some kind of test towards her patients, but right now, she had none to test. When he stepped into his office and closed the door she went after him.

"I know you think this isn't anything serious, but what happened last night, Harvey, can happen again and I'd prefer you away from your condo so that you aren't the one fighting off a man with a TASER next time. Hell, next time it might not even be a TASER. It'll be a gun. With bullets."

Harvey whirled around on her. "I know you think? You don't know shit, Mike. You're spouting all this shit, but you're the one who is willing to leave me alone while you go do what ever it was you were planning on tonight. This is a phone? Yeah, real classic. You've got to be one of the worst bodyguards ever. And you keep getting this idea that I'm weak. I'm not weak, Michelle. I'm a grown damn man who knows how to fight. If you can fight off a man with a TASER and walk away from the situation, then I sure as hell can too."

Mike suddenly took in a deep breath and dropped the files she was holding. Harvey was a little surprised for a second and looked down at all the scattered papers on the floor.

"Oh shit," he cursed. Mike's hand had shot out and grabbed him around the wrist, using surprising strength to twist him around so that his back was to her. He was forced into a arch as she pulled his arm into a painful position between them and wrapped a choking arm around his neck. She pressed gentle lips to his temple.

"Get out of this, Harvey." He groaned and moved his free hand to grab blindly at her side. "You can't, can you?" She tightened her arm around his neck and pulled his wrist a little higher up his back. He hissed and his hand at her side held tight to her thigh. "No, you can't. I almost couldn't either, but the idiot didn't even try to disarm me. Figure he could shock me or choke me before I got off a shot. My gun was in my free hand. I shot him in the leg and he TASED me. I was down for minutes. Anyone could have come up and taken me or killed me. It only takes seconds." She eased her hold and he sagged against her in relief. "I'll admit to being scared out of my mind in those few minutes. But not for myself, Harvey. I was scared for you." She let him go and he stumbled forward.

He rubbed his arm and throat, glaring at her. But then those eyes softened just a little. "He did that to you?" She nodded. "I didn't know." Mike sighed.

"That's not your job, Harvey. It's not your job to know." She knelt and started picking up the papers. "I'm sorry you think I'm not good at my job, but Donna told me everything about you. I try to temper my clients to me being in their lives. Some, like you, need a delicate touch and others can just straight up handle it. If you want me to treat you like one of those clients then, I'll cancel my thoughts for tonight and meet you here before you leave to escort you home and take post at your kitchen table while you play catch up with the Scotty woman you were on the phone with for the longest time." She stood when she had everything organized. She looked up at him and cocked a brow when she saw the blush on his cheeks.

"You've sat in on clients having…"

Mike rolled her eyes. "Yes, Harvey. I've been present as clients have sex with the odd woman or man. Some of them tended to get off on the fact that I could hear from the other room." She turned to walk away.

"I… I was going to take Scotty to dinner." He fiddled with his hands in his pockets. Mike shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll meet you here when you're ready to leave and accompany you to the restaurant then follow you to where ever you and Scotty plan to go afterwards. I'm not going to let you think I'm one of the worst bodyguards again." She kept walking, even when Harvey called after her in apology.

#Suits

This was not what Harvey had in mind when he invited Scotty to dinner. At least Mike wasn't as obvious as her earlier words had thought she would be. She sat the table two down from his and made phone calls as he and Scotty chatted over wine and appetizers. He could almost forget about Mike for a second.

Almost.

She was like a force hovering over him and he wished he'd never said anything about her being a bad bodyguard. He couldn't keep himself from glancing over at her every few minutes to see if she was watching him. It was infuriating when her eyes weren't on him. And it infuriated him even more to know that he was mad about her not looking at him.

Scotty had given him a few funny looks.

When dinner arrived a man in all black walked into the restaurant, catching Harvey's attention. He blinked a few times as the man walked straight to Mike's table and bent to kiss her on the lips. Mike did not look very happy about that. Harvey could barely hear their conversation.

"Aren't you still dating Jenny?" Mike took a sip of her soda.

"No. She said she had to move onto bigger and better things… And she found out I don't work for the force anymore." The man snatched her drink and the waiter came up to bring another. "I was surprised when you called me, Mike. I thought it might have been to yell at me about that one client, not for information on a current client. He got himself tangled up with ex-Russian mafia? Where is he?" Mike nodded towards Harvey and he turned quickly to reply to something Scotty said. "Quite the peacock isn't he?" The man laughed. "Look at him, demanding your attention." Harvey squared his shoulders and huffed as he glanced over in time just to see Mike smiling sweetly at him.

"Yes, he is a very big peacock, but it's not my attention he's going for, Trevor. Tell me what you got?" The topic went towards Mikhailov and Harvey tuned it out. That was something he trusted Mike to keep details on.

"Are you even paying attention to me, Mr. Specter?" Scotty reached across the table to touch his hand.

Harvey gave her a sexy smirk. "I admit I'm a little distracted by that dress you're wearing tonight." 'Smooth Specter', Harvey mentally rolled his eyes at himself. Scotty cocked a brow at him.

"You look strung out, Mike. Peacock running you ragged?" The man, Trevor, reached over and stole some food off of Mike's plate.

Mike sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "No. Just the usual frustrations." She lowered her voice and Harvey had to strain to hear as Scotty was talking to him at the same time. "I haven't had sex since I got shot, Trev. No sex. At all." She made like she was going to pass out at the table and Trevor straight out laughed at her and said some kind of remark back. It must have been something suggestive because Mike was suddenly blushing. She smiled. "Offer me that again when I have free time." Harvey was a little ashamed that he was pleased to hear her turn him down.

Their conversation continued on and Harvey half listened and got the gist that they were friends in high school and then Trevor joined the police force and Mike went to Harvard, but then things changed and Trevor got kicked off the force and Mike went to the marines and they both went into private contracting as bodyguards.

The shit you could learn about people from half listening to private conversations. Donna would call it eavesdropping. He really wasn't caring.

He soon got Scotty into the town car and on their way to his condo. The entire night he tried very hard not to think about if Mike was in the other room listening to them or not. He really hoped she wasn't.

The next couple of weeks passed the same. Mike followed him around and stood inconspicuous guard over him where ever he went. She had half abandoned her townhouse and life to do all of this. But he figured she was used to it.

Scotty was in and out of his bedroom and was on and off the phone looking for leads since she couldn't go out and search herself. She was getting closer to Mikhailov though. She'd mentioned a couple of times how Trevor should have been a P.I. instead of a bodyguard. Harvey was getting sick of that. Sure, he was in a relationship with Scotty, but the more he learned and heard about Trevor and thought about that conversation he and Mike had had in the restaurant, the more he wanted to throw her against a wall and fuck her senseless to let her know that she was his.

But she wasn't…

Infuriating.

#Suits

Mike was half asleep at her desk when Louis came by with the biggest stack of files she'd ever seen. The highlighter cap that she'd been chewing on fell from her mouth and she swore the headphones popped out of her ears from the steam she felt boiling inside her head.

"That's a good look," Louis scoffed and dropped the files on her desk. "Get these done by lunch." Mike tilted her head to the side and stared at him with big blue eyes like she was broken. Good little associate, Harold, stood up from his cubicle beside Mike's and looked at the stack.

"I can take half of those, I've got nothing to—"

Louis slapped his hand when he tried to take some of the files. Mike was still a little broken looking. "Ross will do all of these and by lunch, won't you Ross?"

"What in the hell is your problem, Louis? Is it because I'm a woman? One you damn near sexually harassed when we first met? Is it because you hate Harvey? No, wait. I know. This is because you flirted with me before all of this and I still went to work for Harvey anyway. That's it." Louis looked at her in shock.

"I will let you know, young lady that—"

"That what I'm saying is true? Because if you even try and spout some bullshit about how this is my job then I need to go talk to Jessica about adding shit to my contract, because I have a eidetic memory and being 'overworked and harassed by your supervisor while all the other associates get half the work with double the time' was not in the fine print the last time I looked." She stood and picked up the files and shoved them back into the rat's arms. "Disperse them among these dimwits, or I'll go to HR to file a sexual harassment complaint." She picked up the files she had to do for Harvey and stalked away to his office, leaving Louis dumbfounded.

But she stopped in her tracks when she got there. Dana Scott. There again. Mike groaned and leaned against Donna's desk. The redhead nodded in some kind of agreement.

"That woman is no good. I was doing some of my weekly snooping the other day and found out that she's engaged. Engaged! Leading Harvey on. But you can't tell him that because he's doing the whole 'I'm in love thing'." Donna picked up her coffee and took a long sip and Mike was a little transfixed on the cup for a second, but then shook her head.

"Ever wonder if he was the one she's engaged to?" She stood up straighter and frowned. She may have just said it, but even she didn't believe that. Which meant Harvey was going to get his little heart broken. Part of her wanted to laugh in his face, but a bigger part wanted to go in there and tear out Dana Scott's hair extensions and pull Harvey into a comforting hug. But she wasn't his mom or his sister so that wasn't happening.

"Oh please." Donna snorted. "He would tell me before he went and did something stupid like that. And I know for a gossiping fact that it isn't Harvey. It's some British guy at a law firm she's moving to." The woman shook her head and turned back to her computer. "I can't imagine what Harvey's going to be like when she finally confesses that one."

Mike sighed and looked at the man in his office. "Yeah… Can't imagine." She watched as Harvey jumped as his phone suddenly wrung. Mike frowned and looked down at Donna. All Harvey's calls came through her. Mike took a cautious step into the office just as Harvey was answering the phone.

"Harvey Specter." Harvey blanched a little and looked up at Mike as the person on the other end replied. She hurried over and took the phone from him.

"I'm going to be seeing you soon, Mr. Specter. I admit I may have jumped the gun a bit when I sent that man to come and take you, but you seem to know how to handle yourself. Or at least you let a little girl do it for you." The voice on the other end laughed.

"Little girl? Really, Mr. Mikhailov. I am very much insulted. I'm also insulted that you sent some little boy to come and take my client. He was quite a wuss. Fainted at the sight of his own blood. I'd like to know where you find 'em so I know not to go looking around there when I need guys for jobs." She sat at the edge of the desk and ignored the looks Harvey and Scotty were giving her.

"Ah, if it isn't the little girl herself. Taking Daddy's calls for him? Is that part of your job description?"

Mike smiled. "Yeah. And sometimes, if I'm really good, Daddy let's me kick some asses. Particularly the asses of the pussies who threaten him. Over the phone, I might add. Oh, this little girl is not impressed, Mr. Mikhailov."

"Oh, do not worry your pretty little head. I'll teach you a lesson as well when I finally see you face to face."

Mike tightened her grip on the phone. "And when will that be?" She looked out the window.

"Sooner than you think. Tell Daddy he shouldn't mistreat his little girl. The woman he is all over now may be quite the catch, but you, darling, are something else." Mike froze up. She heard a laugh over the line. "Oh, yes little girl. I see you. Do you see me?" Mike took the phone with her as she took a step closer to the window and scanned the surrounding buildings. It was hard to see with the angle of the sun, but one of the building's roofs was just a little bit taller than the floor Harvey's office was on. At the edge of the rooftop, he wasn't even trying to hide himself. "There you go. I know he'll survive this, especially if you're fast enough. This is really just to scare him. Tell Daddy I'll see him soon."

Mike dropped the phone and pushed Scotty, who was closer, to the ground and dove for Harvey just as a bullet tore through his office window and grazed over her shoulder as she went down with Harvey.

"Stay down!" She yelled and gritted her teeth at the burn in her shoulder. Donna yelled through the open door that she was calling the police and security.

Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike's waist and looked up at her as she lay over top of him. It was quiet for a long moment.

"Is everyone okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

The police had taken statements and everyone in the building had gone home a little shaken even though there was only on man getting shot at. And he was looking pale as a ghost, but keeping his cool.

Jessica was the first person to talk with Harvey after the police were done with him.

"Are you okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he was just staring ahead to where Mike was getting her shoulder patched up. "Harvey?"

He shook himself and looked up at his boss. "I'm fine. Just a little glad you hired that bodyguard. She saved my life again. That bullet was going to hit me in my chest if she hadn't pushed me away." He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair a bit.

"Well, you can say thank you later. Right now, it looks like Donna is harassing Ms. Scott over there."

Oh shit. Harvey had completely forgotten about Scotty. He got up from the chair and tilted a little, but caught himself. He could see Mike watching him. He almost turned back to her before remembering Scotty again. He approached the second group of paramedics.

"How are you feeling?" He reached out and took her hand, glaring at Donna. She just glared back.

"Well, I wasn't shot at or anything, but your associate could have been a little gentler pushing me down." Scotty had a sprained ankle from Mike pretty much pushing her over the coffee table.

Donna grinned. "Yeah. I'm sure she was thinking about being gentle when she was saving your lives. Actually, I think she was thinking about some other things too." She put her hands on her hips.

Scotty grimaced. "You told that blond bitch too?" Harvey blinked. What did she just say?

"This blond bitch thinks you should be the one telling. I'm sorry but not sorry you're hurt." Mike stepped up beside Harvey and wrapped her hand around his forearm. "You ready to go, Captain? You two can get deeper into this conversation when you're safe at home."

Harvey shot looks between the three women before giving up and turning back to his office.

"Yeah. I just need a few files." He didn't make any move to go in. Mike squeezed his arm.

"I'll get them. Just tell me what you need."

He did and soon they were on their way back to his condo. Donna, home. Mike followed them leisurely on her bike until they got to the condo where a police escort was waiting for them. Harvey came over to talk to her when she didn't get off her bike.

"You look pretty hot on that thing."

Mike smiled and took off her helmet, rolling her head as her hair fell out and did waves over her shoulders. "Please. Pretty hot? Try smokin'." He grinned at her. "Go inside and let the officer cover all your windows. I'm going to give you some privacy for a bit and get Sampson. I'll see you in a little while." She reached up to pat his cheek. She waited for Harvey to enter the building and get an all clear from the doorman before putting her helmet back on and driving away.

#Suits

It was a few crazy and slightly emotional hours later before Mike showed up with Sampson in tow. She opened the door with a spare key she had and relieved the cop on post.

Harvey's condo looked a lot different with big paneled blinds pulled over the windows. The man himself looked a little different as he sat on his couch, looking at the TV tuned to ESPN and on mute. Sampson took off, when she unhooked his leash, and jumped on the couch next to him.

"Whoa! Holy shit you got bigger!" Harvey did his best to hold the puppy back as it licked his face and hands. Mike smiled.

"Sammy, down." He obeyed on the first command. Harvey was smiling as he turned to look at her. Then it faded.

"You knew. That's why you left us alone." He got up and went to his liquor cabinet. Mike sighed and sat on the couch.

"It was none of my business, Harvey. That was between you and Ms. Scott." She watched as he poured two glasses and came back to the couch with them. He handed her one and she smiled. How easily he forgot that she was on the clock.

He finished his glass quick and she took a little sip to feel the burn before giving it back to him.

"You didn't like her. Don't try to hide it now. I could see it every time we were all in the room together."

Mike rolled her eyes. "Well, you could also see that I was never going to act on those negative feelings anyway. Not a lot of people get away with calling me 'blond bitch'." She smiled when Harvey laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Could've sworn she was a nice girl. I guess I don't read people as well as I think." He downed half the second glass.

"No, you do very well for yourself. It's just that this time you were trying to read her with your dick and you know how it has terrible judgment when it comes to pretty women." He laughed again.

"You thought she was pretty?"

Mike snorted. "Hell no. For some reason, you did though. Lets get one thing straight; I hated that bitch with a passion. It was completely irrational and out of line, but I still hated her. I really wasn't looking forward to seeing her face this morning. Especially not after I threatened Louis to tell on him to HR."

Harvey cocked a brow. "You threatened to tattle on Louis? What did he do?" Mike rolled her eyes.

"You know that big ass stack of files he gave me yesterday to do? Well, I was to the tail end of those and he comes by my desk again to drop off a stack twice the size! And all the other associates weren't doing shit, so I snapped a little."

Harvey shook his head at her. "I'm going to be hearing about that tomorrow." He took a sip of his drink. "I am going back tomorrow, right?" He gave Mike an up and down look.

"We'll see, Harvey. They have to replace the window in your office. You can handle clients over the phone from here until then." She pat his arm then got up to go look in her bag for Sampson's dog food and toys. "Just relax for right now."

Harvey watched her. "Do you need a bowl for that?" He went into the kitchen.

"One for water too. And maybe a towel. He can get kind of messy."

He brought out all the stuff and they laid it on the floor for the puppy that was happily distracted. They both smiled at him.

"Relax now?" Mike spun on her heel to face him. She wasn't expecting him to grab her around the waist and kiss the breath out of her. She kissed him back, moving her hands to his chest. But then she pushed gently at him. "Harvey," she whispered. "We can't."

Harvey tightened his arms around her. "Why not, Mike? Why can't we?" He moved his lips down her jaw to her throat.

"Because," she moaned. "You just broke up with Scotty, and you're my boss and client. I don't-"

"Sleep with clients?" He growled. "I really hate those words right now." Harvey moved them over to the couch where he pressed her down into the cushions. "And what does Scotty matter? Nothing. Lets just break the rules just this once." He pressed his lips back to Mike's and she whined.

"Harvey," she said around his mouth. "If I break the rules with you, it's going to be more than once. This is already bad judgment from my end. I'm your bodyguard," she pushed him back. "It's my job to protect you, not get emotionally involved."

Harvey sighed in frustration and propped himself on his forearms. "When we have some clients, you get emotionally involved. The pro bono I gave you the other day? That was a quick close and yet you still managed to become pen pals with the boy."

Mike smiled. "What? I'm a sucker for nerds. He was trying to get somewhere with his brilliant idea, but there was someone stopping him." She rubbed his arms and looked up at him. Something in Harvey's eyes flashed.

"I have plenty of brilliant ideas that Jessica tends to block. And I am just as big a nerd. My favorite TV series? Star Trek." Harvey looked excited and Mike tried not to laugh, but it came out anyway in a giggle. She blushed and Harvey grinned. "My nerdiness amuses you?"

She shook her head. "No. Your eagerness." Mike reached up and cupped his cheeks. "We can't, Harvey." She stroked her thumb under his eye. "Let's just get some rest and I'll fix you breakfast in the morning."

Harvey groaned and lifted off her. She got off the couch quick and took his hand, pulling him towards his bedroom.

"Go to sleep and I'll be in the living room if you need me." Mike went back towards the door.

"What? You not even going to tuck me in? Give me a kiss goodnight?" Harvey sat on the edge on his bed. "I remember saying before how we're both adults and my bed is plenty big."

Mike smiled and shook her head. "Mr. Specter, are you asking me to sleep with you?" The man's grin was enough to melt her heart. Who knew someone so arrogant and coincident could look at you with such shyness and vulnerability. Mike never stood a chance to begin with.

It was in the blink of an eye that her lips were on his and his arms wrapped around her and his hands squeezed her ass, pulling her closer. She held his head in her hands, making sure he couldn't escape.

They went down on the bed, Harvey caging Mike with his body. It took a little wiggling, but they pulled at each other's clothes off and threw them around the room.

There was a urgency between them and it was intense, but slow burning at the same time. It scrambled Mike's brain. She wanted to take it slow, but she had to feel him. The feelings were too contradicting. But Harvey was doing just fine thinking for her as he kissed her lovingly, but was reaching over to the nightstand for a condom.

Mike wrapped her legs around him and held him tight as he moved his hips and grinded against her. Her moans were getting louder.

They were both getting impatient.

Harvey growled. "Damn. I think they're in the bathroom." He moved to pull back, but Mike snaked her arms around him too.

"No. It's okay. I trust you and I'm on the pill. I need this now, Captain." She reached down and clawed his ass. Harvey grinned.

"Thought you didn't sleep with clients?"

Mike growled and moved one of her hands between them to grab his member and position him. She arched her hips up sharp. They both groaned when he was inside.

"Shut up and fuck me, Mr. Specter."

There was no more talk after that.

#Suits

Harvey was floating on the cloud between sleep and awake when he felt something was wrong. He groaned and reached an arm out to the warm body beside him, but frowned. Was that fur?

He opened his eye and got a sight full of dog nuts.

"My, God. Again?" He pushed at the puppy next to him and sat up. Where was Mike? He got out of bed and pulled on some sweat pants before going to look for her.

He went into the living room and saw a light on in the kitchen.

"Mike?" He called out. He smiled when he saw her pop her head around the corner.

"You okay? Why are you up?" She started towards him, one of his t-shirts on and her hair pulled back. She had flour on her cheek.

"I had an ominous feeling that there was something wrong. When I opened my eyes, instead of seeing messy blond hair, I got an eyeful of Sampson's balls." Mike giggled and kissed him. Harvey smiled. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. So I came in here and ransacked your kitchen. I got bored and made muffins."

Harvey cocked a brow. "Figures you're a baker." He smirked. "If you can't sleep then I definitely wasn't doing it right." He picked Mike up and placed her on the counter, stepping between her spread legs. She had on a pair of his boxers too.

Mike smiled at him. "I don't know. I think you did exceptionally well." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Only exceptionally? Not extraordinarily?" Harvey wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You'll have to put in a little more work for me to say that." Mike teased. Harvey smiled with his lips against hers and pulled her closer. They sat there in their little make out session for a long minute before Mike pulled away.

"The muffins. I have to pull them out." She pushed him away and slipped off the counter. Harvey leaned against the counter and watched as she opened his oven and pulled out the muffin tin he never knew he had.

"They're banana nut. You didn't have any blueberries." She set them on the counter and pulled one out carefully, putting it on a plate and handing it to him. "Eat it while it's hot."

Harvey smiled as he rolled his eyes and shook his head, moving to get a fork. "It better be delicious." He dug into it and Mike cocked a brow at him. An arrogant look was on her face. And when he took a bite of the muffin, he found out that that arrogance was necessary.

"Damn. First pancakes, now muffins? You can fucking cook." He ate the rest of the muffin quickly and Mike grinned as she poured him some milk and got him another one.

"My grandmother taught me how to bake and cook. She didn't like me being what I am now, but she supported me no matter what. She just didn't do it happily sometimes. Told me that I needed to be able to do some lady things if I was going to be stronger than a man."

Harvey sat up straighter, taking a sip of the milk. "Well, you definitely know some lady things." He wagged his brows and she laughed, slapping his shoulder.

"Shut up, Specter." She moved out of the kitchen. "I'll be back. Just stay here quietly for a minute." He frowned as her attitude had suddenly morphed into professionalism and she was gone for a while. Harvey had finished off a third muffin, contemplated himself on a fourth, but then yelled at himself and said he would have to spend an extra hour or two in the gym, then cleaned up his mess and the rest of the kitchen before he started to get a little worried. He was just about to go hunt her down when she popped up in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Ready to get back to bed?" She stepped in closer. "I walked Sampson and checked the perimeter. We're good for now." The puppy in question trotted into the kitchen at the sound if his name and went to get in a couple bites of food before bed.

Harvey followed Mike back to his room and climbed onto bed first before she got in and lay next to him. He pulled her closer and her skin was cold from the chill of night air.

"Try to get some sleep," she mumbled. Harvey snorted.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" He stroked her arms. They both smiled when Sampson came in and got in the bed with them. He lay down next to Harvey. The man didn't even try to tell him to get down. He just kept smiling and held onto Mike like he'd been wanting for a long time now.

"Goodnight, puppies."

#Suits

Mike was only half asleep through the rest of the night and early morning. Her mind was running wild. What had she been thinking? Sleeping with her boss... A client.

This entire situation was compromised. She was going to have to force herself into a clear head and keeping regularity. And that started with never sleeping with Harvey again.

Or maybe not after this second time.

Harvey had woken up before the alarm and she had instantly jostled awake too. He pressed kisses to her shoulder and neck and his hands trailed all over her body then down between her legs.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear when he nipped at her lobe. He got a moan for a reply.

"Now, now Mr. Specter." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Don't you want to find out if you can go back to work today?"

Harvey snorted and grumbled. "No. I'm fine right here." He started biting and sucking on her neck where her skin was sensitive. Mike gripped his hand tighter and squirmed a little. He smiled. "Yeah. I'm perfect right here." He pressed his growing erection into her ass.

Soon he had her flushed and moaning into the pillows with his hand back between her legs. It wasn't long after that she was begging and he was giving her what they both wanted.

Then giving it to her again in the shower. And a couple more times on the bed. They were like bunnies.

Harvey sat in the kitchen with a smile on his face as he drank his coffee. He had on a grey three-piece suit without the jacket and Mike had on a quarter sleeve V-neck dress that went down to her knees in a pencil skirt. The grey of it matched his suit.

"This is just goddamn adorable," Harvey said into his cup when Mike finally came out of the bedroom dressed. But his speech was temporarily impaired when she stopped at the dining room table to sit and pull on thigh high stockings and hook them to a garter belt.

"What's adorable, Mr. Specter?" She looked up at him with those stunning blue eyes.

"D-Do you wear those to work all the time?" He put his cup down.

Mike cocked a brow. "Yes. Normally when I wear skirts and dresses." She got up and went over to her bag and pulled out a pair of dangerous looking dark blue heels and her gun with strap. She raised the skirt of her dress, exposing a lot of thigh and the curve of her ass. Harvey couldn't pull his eyes away.

She strapped the gun high on her inner thigh. It was small enough to fit, but big enough to make him shiver. She pulled her dress skirt back down then slipped into the heels.

"Any coffee for me?"

Harvey stood really quick. "Take that back off. I need you." He stalked towards her.

"Harvey," she said in warning, but he was getting closer and wasn't going to stop so she snapped it back off and let him take her up against the wall.

They got into the office a little later than usual. Harvey was horny the whole goddamn morning, but at least it bought the workers time to fix his office. Which wasn't quite fixed yet.

Jessica had been in a middle of a conversation with Donna when the two walked up, Harvey looking into his office with some kind of emotion on his face.

"Good of you two to join us. I was expecting you later though. Told these boys to take their time. I don't have an office for you right now, Harvey. Nor a case. I'm sure Louis has work for you though, Michelle."

They all watched as Mike sulked off to her cubicle. Harvey frowned.

"How are you feeling, Harvey?" Jessica and Donna gave him twin looks of 'I know what you did last night'.

He smirked. "I've been worse." Jessica shook her head and Donna glared. "What? My day had been quite shitty and I found a way to make it better." He looked to Jessica. "What am I supposed to do without an office or a case?"

Jessica stood up straighter. "Work." She gave her own smirk and his draw dropped.

"You want me to do associate work? No thanks. I'll just go back home."

Jessica shook her head. "No, Harvey. Your associate is swamped with files that desperately need to be done for a case Louis has. And you know that you can't leave without your bodyguard. If you want to go home, I guess you better get your ass to the bullpen and grab some files." And with that she walked away.

Harvey blinked, dumbstruck. Donna was still glaring at him.

"Didn't I tell you, Harvey? Don't touch my friend? If you hurt her-"

He cut her off. "Mike is a grown woman, Donna. She can sleep with who she pleases. And right now, she pleases me." He smirked and walked off, but not before Donna jumped up and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!"

#Suits

Mike blinked down at her twentieth file, already getting mind sleepy. She's put her headphones in in attempt to stop the associates from asking about the shooting, but now, after her shuffles third jazz pick, she didn't even want make the effort of keeping her eyes open.

Good thing she had a crazy boss/client with a death wish. Harvey stood behind her and plucked the headphones from her ears and she almost spun around and took him to his knees.

"Harvey," she growled in warning.

"Don't be grumpy. Just move over a little." Mike watched as he took off his jacket and put it on a back of a desk chair he then rolled into her cubicle next to her chair.

"I don't have time for this, Harvey. What do you need? Jessica trying to shove you into a room with even more windows until your office is fixed?" She grabbed up another file.

"No. She's shoving me right here to do this stupid grunt work of Louis's if I want to go home early because I don't have an office or a case. I think she's trying to punish me even though I've done nothing wrong." He grabbed a file from her stack and opened it up.

Mike gaped.

"Close your mouth, beautiful. You look a little mentally challenged." Harvey grabbed a highlighter from her cup.

Mike snapped her mouth shut and sighed. And least she could keep an eye on him. She put one headphone back in.

The quiet between them while they worked didn't last too long.

"You've finished that file already? Did you even read it? Get that pen out of your mouth like that. What are you listening to?"

She looked to the heavens, thinking she would kill Harvey if he didn't shut up. But then he pulled the headphone out of her ear again and placed it close to his own. Bruno Mars sang.

"Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise. And it sho-oo-oh-oo-oh-oo-ohs. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven. For too lo-"

Harvey blinked and pulled it away. "You call that music?"

Mike frowned. "Um. Bruno Mars may not be the sexiest person I've seen, but the man can sing." She grumbled and took the headphone back, but he didn't let her. He just stared at her for a minute before sticking it back in his ear. Mike rolled her eyes put the other one in just as Taylor Swift started singing 'I Knew You Were Trouble'.

Harvey cocked a brow. Mike made a rude hand gesture.

They both laughed until the associates started giving then funny looks.

Between the two of them, Harvey a little bit slower, they finished thrice as many files as the other associates and Harvey was a little relieved when break time came. Mike watched that relief fade away when she informed him that she was going to the file room to do some research and he had to also.

"Um. No. I'm the boss. Lunch is mandatory today. Maybe we can sneak in a client meeting while Jessica isn't looking." Harvey started off towards Donna's desk and Mike rolled her eyes as she grabbed her jacket.

"Harvey. I don't have time for lunch. Did you not see all those briefs that still need to be proofed? And the other associates are so slow!" She stopped short and sighed as Harvey was already talking to Donna.

Mike wandered over to Harvey's office door where the workers had removed some things to boxes and were working carefully to take out the damaged window. She watched them for a second, absorbed in her thoughts until someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

There was a quick call of alarm from Donna to warn, but it was too late. Mike had the wrist in a death grip behind the person's back and their body pressed against the glass wall of Harvey's office.

Louis cried out in surprise. Harvey's expression jumped from worry, to amusement, to sympathy.

Mike glared at the man. "Why were you touching me, Louis? Didn't we already talk about you, me and HR?" She tightened her grip. Louis whined.

"Yes. And I'm sorry, but there's work to be done and you're just standing around." He was talking really fast and trying to wiggle out of her grip. Harvey stepped up and gave her a look. Mike hesitated but let him go.

He sneered as he turned around Nd rubbed his wrist.

"I could press charges against you."

Mike and Harvey snorted at the same time.

"No you can't it was self defense. And it's lunch hour, Louis. Go torture some other unsuspecting associate." Harvey waived him off and Mike held him in a glare until the rat scampered away. Harvey looked at her. "That was a bit much."

Mike rolled her eyes and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I don't like being surprised." She walked over to bump fists with Donna.

"I'll remember that for your birthday." Harvey grumbled.

She snorted. "Please. You don't know my birthday." They started off down the hall. "I know yours though."

"May-"

"Nope.


	7. Lawless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What I’m trying to say is, is that the course of your life, well it is changing, and you don’t even see it.” –Forrest Bondurant: Lawless_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Someone please save me from myself! I feel like I'm going on a downward spiral.
> 
> So sorry about this chapter. Just... Yeah. So sorry.

“Maybe you could, I don’t know, pick up a brush and help me?”

Mike was currently on the top of a stepladder trying her best to cut the edge between her crown molding and her wall. When she had first moved into her townhouse, she had painted all the walls a dark blue to add what she called, at the time, ambiance. Now her lease was almost up and she didn’t know if she wanted to stay in the building anymore so she was painting the walls eggshell with the amazing Harvey Specter’s supervision.

And the only thing he was supervising was the game on her TV.

“Why don’t you just hire someone? They’ll come paint and I’ll take you to lunch and a show and by the time we get back, they’ll be done and we’ll have to stay at my place anyway because you can’t sleep in all these fumes… Could you open a window?”

She lowered her brush and glared down at her client. “Shut up, smartass.”

He smiled and turned off the TV. “You only say that because you know I’m right. Even Sammy is staying with the neighbors while you do this. Crack a window, get dressed, and let’s go.” He walked over and took the brush from her hand.

Mike glared some more. “You’ve already called someone haven’t you?”

He shrugged. “Yesterday. They’ll be here in twenty.”

“I hate you.”

Harvey laughed as she walked into her bedroom to change. “You need to learn to say it like you mean it!”

**#Suits**

Harvey came into work the next day looking like he’d had one of the best nights. Even Jessica in his office with a large case file in her hand couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Donna cocked a brow at him, but he just grabbed his messages and mail and walked into the glass room.

Good morning, Jessica. Looking beautiful as always.” He moved behind his desk and unbuttoned his jacket before sitting down.

She gave him the same look as Donna. “I know. Have a good night?”

He sat back in his chair and sipped his coffee. A small smile graced his lips. “It was wonderful.”

Jessica sat on the edge of his desk. “Spend it with someone special?” She’d never seen Harvey so satisfied before. “She must have been, you acting like this.”

Harvey put his coffee down and started up his laptop. “You have something for me?” Jessica blinked at his sudden change in attitude, but handed him the case file anyway and explained the details. When she left, Donna came slithering in.

“If you rocked my best friend’s world, I don’t want to know… But she totally rocked yours right? I gotta give that girl kudos for getting you to walk in the door in that kind of mood.” She reached for his mail to open it.

“If you must know, there was no world rocking. We jus had… Fun.” He smiled fondly. “We did lunch and a movie then we went grocery shopping before going to pick up Sammy and going back to my place. We cooked dinner together and played board games and even kicked each other’s asses in Call of Duty.”

Donna blinked. “Are you serious?”

He snorted. “No. I lied. After all that fun I totally rocked her world.” He took another sip of his coffee.

Donna rolled her eyes and organized some files on his desk. “So, what you’re trying to tell me is that you’re in love with my best friend… And you like rocking the boat with her.”

Harvey frowned. “I’m not in love. A mutual liking is more of what I would call it.”

She gave him one of those terrifying grins and leaned in closer. “Then explain why you said you kicked each other’s asses in Call of Duty instead of you just trying to play up the skills you know you don’t have? There’s no way you’re sharing credit on winning anything unless you’re proud of in love.”

Harvey paled. No. He can’t be in love. Love was an emotion and emotions are a weakness.

“No. Stop. Don’t do that, Harvey. I know what you’re thinking and what you try to do when you start thinking like that and I want you to just stop. It’s love. Slow building. Talk it out with her and see where it’ll go. If it goes nowhere, it’ll burn a little right now, but if you stop it now and end up seeing what you could have had, it’s going to burn a hell of a lot more later.”

He frowned. “Why does it sound like you’re speaking from experience, Love Guru?”

Donna sat back and looked at her nails. “Because I am. And it took a while, but I got over it and we’re both fine. We’re really good friends, in fact.” She stood from her seat. “So, where is your other half? She should be here by now.”

Harvey blinked and looked back to his computer. “She’s taking a day. Said she was going to take Sammy back to her neighbor’s and check out how the painters did then go follow up on some leads about my troublesome Russian.”

Donna shook her head. “It’s been quiet on that front. Why stir up the pot? Maybe he decided that you’re untouchable and gave up.”

He scrunched his face at her. “That is some very wishful thinking, Donna.” She shrugged and went back to her desk.

It was a few quiet minutes of him doing research on his new case before anything interesting happened. The sound of the intercom turning on and Donna’s typing coming over the phone signaled him to look up. She shot him a look over her shoulder before turning back and continuing typing.

He was about to open his mouth to question her when the answer came strolling up to her cubicle.

“Donna.”

“Louis.” She didn’t look up. Harvey watched, pretending to be doing his work.

“Do you happen to know where Ms. Ross is? She’s not at her cubicle and her work is piling up and I need to speak with her.” He started messing with his tie.

“Well, Louis, I’m not her keeper or her secretary so I don’t know why you came to me, but I do happen to know the answer to your question. Harvey gave her the day off.”

Louis look a little nervous. “I didn’t approve of that. Was there some kind of family emergency or—”

“What do you want with Mike, Louis?” Donna snapped, a bit fed up. Louis started messing more with his tie.

“Well, um… I wanted to ask a favor of her and I was wondering, since she’s not here and she kind of doesn’t like me, if you would ask her for me.”

Donna took a second to consider this. She bit her lip and looked like she was about to say no, but then sat back in her chair and crossed her legs at the knee, taking pity.

“Sure, Louis. I’ll see what I can do.”

The man let out a shaky laugh and leaned against her desk wall. “Oh, thank you. So, you know, the winter gala that’s coming up next week and I was wondering if Mike would like to accompany me.”

Donna blinked at him and Harvey even gave him a questioning look through the glass. Donna snorted and moved her chair, getting back to work.

“No.”

Louis gasped, confused. “No?”

“Look, Louis,” She looked up to give him a sympathetic look. “I’m only giving you the answer I know she’s going to go with. It’s not to put you down or push your buttons. I’m just giving you the truth so you don’t get your hopes up. But if you really want me to ask her, then I guess I can run it by her.”

Now Harvey was giving her the look. Louis looked away and nodded slowly. “Thank you, Donna,” was all he said before walking away.

Harvey finally spoke up. “You’re not going to actually ask her, are you?” The reply he got was the intercom getting turned off. This confused him. _What the hell?_ He thought.

But then frowned. He needed to go see Rene. He’d completely forgotten about that gala. He turned the intercom back on.

“Set me up an appointment with Rene and find yourself a dress. You’re coming with me.”

**#Suits**

Mike was going to get frown lines working this job. It was literally putting her beauty at risk.

Mikhailov was a mystery to her.

The man was very vocal and outgoing with his threats one minute then the next he’s a fucking ghost. She doesn’t like it. She was digging into every resource she had, even calling on Trevor again to get any kind of hold on the Russian, but she had nothing.

When she was getting nowhere fast, halfway through the day, she decided to get dressed and head on to work to see if she could be of any help to Harvey. She had to be useful somewhere.

She was in the taxi when she got the call that changed everything around.

It was Donna’s brother Gary, informing her of a hostage situation at a bank right up the street from her current location. “It’s not good, Ross. The kid is volatile and he brought a bomb to a gunfight. And the PD doesn’t really care. They want us to put a sniper on the roof a take him out. They think anyone who is willing enough to bring a bomb into a situation is willing enough to die before it’s over. Their negotiator isn’t even trying. I don’t like the way this one is going at all.”

Mike ran her fingers through her hair. “Don’t worry, Gary. I’ll be there. Just hold them off for five to ten.” She checked out the traffic. It wasn’t far, but they were slow moving.

“Make it three, Ross.” He hung up and she cursed. Shooting Donna and Harvey quick texts, she tucked her phone in her bra and pulled off her heels, placing them and her purse in the front seat.

“Hand deliver these to Donna Paulson at Pearson Hardman. Go through my shit and I will kill you. Sell my shit and I will kill you. Do as I say and you get two hundred dollars. And if you doubt that I could find you in order to kill you, you’ve talked enough in this car for me to know half your personal life, I’ve got your cab and plate number, and I work for the police from time to time. Test me, and I will kill you.” She pat his head. “Have a nice day. Thank you.” She jumped out the car, hiked up her skirt a little, and took off running towards the bank.

When she got there a few minutes later, she went straight for the S.W.A. T. van.

“Gary!” she huffed. He glanced up and waved her over. Reporters and other citizens started arguing about that, but she didn’t give a fuck. “Talk to me. Where’s his file?” Her heart was pumping and her legs were aching. A deputy came weaseling over.

“We don’t have one.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“How exactly do you plan to get a read on the situation when you don’t have the file that tells you everything you need to know about the location and persons involved?” She shook her head. “Do have an ID?”

He gave her an up and down look. “No. The only thing we have is a negotiator trying to talk the kid down and S.W.A.T. has visual on the inside. We think it’ll be okay to go in, if the Sargent would just give the orders.” Gary glared at the man.

“Listen to me, you piece of shit—”

Mike stepped between the two. “Hey! Calm the fuck down. You may have your opinion, but these are his people you’re trying to get killed in there. Not to mention civilians who are probably scared to death.” She looked at Gary. “Give me a second to get an ID on this guy.” She stepped away and pulled out her phone, giving Trevor a call.

“Twice in one day. I feel like a popular guy.” She rolled her eyes.

“Twice useless unless you can get me some information that I need. You know that hostage situation that’s probably on every news station by now?” She watched as the kid with the bomb strapped to her chest paced back and forth, looking very angry.

“Yeah. The cops put the guy’s face on the news about two hours ago. I called in a tip about two hours ago. You’re there, aren’t you?” She heard rustling of Trevor moving around.

“Yes. I am. You called in a tip two hours ago? You know this kid?” She turned to look at the deputy. “My friend here, on the phone, he’s got shit to do with this situation, and still somehow knows more than you about this situation. What are you here for?” She gave him a look and flipped him off. “Give me all you’ve got, Trev.”

“Yeah… This kid used to be real close friends with Jenny’s brother before he went to college. His name is Adam Henley. He’s a real smart kid, but Jenny was telling me he had to drop out because his mom has some kind of disease or something. Had to get a job and pay her hospital bills. I don’t think you should set him off at all, Mike. Last I heard, she was really close to dying unless she got the surgery she needed. If that’s anything to go by, he’ll probably say he has nothing left to lose. Which he really doesn’t. This story sounding kind of familiar to you? Coincidence maybe?”

Mike sighed. “Don’t remind me. Maybe a coincidence. It would be a really weird purposeful event. Thanks, Trev.”

“Be careful, Michie.”

She sighed. “I’ll try.” She hung up and approached Gary. “Get me a vest. We’re going to take this one slow.”

The deputy stepped up to her. “No. You’re not on this case. We have a negotiator and this is going nowhere, so just step back and let us do our job.” While the man was talking, Gary was fitting her with a vest, whispering in her ear.

“First time for everything, huh? The great negotiator Ross wearing a vest? Should I be worried?” He tightened the straps. She turned her head to look him in the eye.

“Just be ready for anything. If he looks like he’s about to do something stupid, have your sniper hit him somewhere below the vest to distract him so I can act. I’m not dying today, but that doesn’t mean I’m not scared either.”

The officer was yelling at her now and the current negotiator was arguing that it was no use, but she ignored them both and darted for the building, slipping in the door where the injured guard was keeping watch. Suddenly, there was a gun in her face.

“Who are you and why are you here?” Mike stood as still as possible as her eyes zeroed in on the vest strapped to Adam’s chest.

“I’m here to talk.” She whispered, backing up a little.

Adam shook his head and closed the space, putting the gun to her chest. “I’m tired of talking.” He pulled back and cocked the gun. She pretended he had the upper-hand, which he really did, but she allowed to think that way.

“Listen. Listen! I just want to tell you what kind of situation you got going on out there.” She held up her hands in surrender. “Just… Please. There are more than a dozen cops out there and a S.W.A.T. team ready to blaze in here and take you out like you don’t matter. They don’t understand the situation. They don’t get the whole story. I do. I get the whole story, Adam. I’ve been where you are. And it may take you some time, but you can turn this around. Trust me, there’s nothing wrong with asking for help. Please, Adam, lets talk this out.”

The kid looked a little confused at how she knew his name and what she was talking about, but he gave her some leeway anyway.

“You armed?” He rubbed his free hand under his nose. Well, it wasn’t exactly free. He had the trigger to the bomb in his palm, ready for the button to be pushed.

She shook her head slow.

“I got nothing on me but this vest and my cell phone. This is the one day I left my concealed weapons in my purse.”

He huffed and started biting his nails. “Prove it.”

She cocked a brow. “Are you asking me to strip?”

Adam shrugged. “Hand over your cell phone and the vest. I’ll have someone pat you down.” He turned and looked at the scared looking hostages. She had already taken catalog of them over the screen. None of them were injured. He pointed to a guy in the corner with his gun. “You, come check her for a gun.”

Mike frowned. Trust in a hostage? No one had warned her about that. Most fragile people like Adam had trust in no one. They even lashed out at the hostages. And the fact that this hostage was a man? Something was seriously off. Until the man stood and she realized who it was. She closed her eyes and let her head fall a little.

This was no fucking coincidence.

She undid her vest and handed it over with her cell phone. The man with the blond hair and dark stubble walked over and pat her up and down as she faced away from him.

“How long did it take you to plan this one out?” She grunted as he took his time with her waist and thighs. Adam was back to pacing.

“Not long. The only things that took time were the research and finding the perfect subject. The police’s negotiator would be terrible at his job, namely because he’s never done this before. You would get called and you would come in here, force your way even, because the PD on this side of town doesn’t like you very much. You would talk Adam here into submission and get everyone out. Because you’re that good, Ms. Ross. And then my guy on the roof would pretend to be S.W.A.T. and shoot at the subject, making him angry and make him make rash decisions. Mr. Specter would mourn and be unguarded and then he would be dead.” He felt up her ass and she growled.

“Thanks for _monologuing_ it for me, Anton. Want to tell me any other evil plots you’re thinking about following through with.” She turned to face him, defiance in her eyes. He gave her a smirk before Adam pulled him away.

“What took you so long? Go sit down, asshole!” The Russian scrambled back to his seat and Mike glared at him all the way there. “Looks like you’re clear. You could still strip if you wanted to, though.” She looked back to Adam and gave him a look with a sly smirk.

“Smooth talker. I think I’ll pass on getting naked, though.” She ushered him away from the windows and behind the counters away from fire and the hostages. “Talk to me, Adam. Tell me why you’ve given up. Didn’t you have a good enough job to at least try to live?”

He bit his nails again. “I only had one crappy job after another. No one wanted to hire a college drop out for anything. They didn’t even ask why I had to drop out, why I needed the job. They just said ‘I’m sorry. You’re not what we’re looking for.’ And then showed me the door. And my mom was dying. I had nothing left. And then things changed and I was given an opportunity and I took it. You going to tell me that if you had this chance, you wouldn’t have taken it?”

Mike frowned and looked down at her hands. “I’m not sure if this is more of a bad decision than it is a chance. I was once you, Adam. I was once going down this road and my life was spiraling to an end and I lost everything I ever loved. But I kept going and now I’m a Harvard grad. I work for one of the biggest law firms in New York. I make bank. You could keep trying. You could be here too. Granted you’re not getting into Harvard with this on your record, but come on. You can be great, Adam.”

He pulled away and started pacing more. “Tell me. How could you have been where I am now and still go to Harvard?”

She risked a step closer to him. “Our stories are the same, but not at the same time. I graduated Harvard, but went into law enforcement and the military. When I was in the military, my grandmother got sicker and sicker. I came back, ready to be everything she needed me to be, but like you said, no one wants to hire an ex-marine fresh back from war. Too many risks. ‘What if she goes crazy?’ ‘What if her PTSD gets in the way of the job?’ I was just tying to take care of my grandmother, but I couldn’t. I had been labeled from the get go. And she got sicker, but I took a chance. Not like this one. Not a bad decision. I started my own business, threw myself in deeper. I made a little bit of money at first, but not enough. And when she died…” Mike balled her fists at her sides, hoping he would read her body language and empathize. “I just wanted to do what you’re doing now. So bad, I wanted to do something that would get me killed, make me hurt. Hell, I wanted to kill. She was my only living family and I’d lost her and it felt like my fault. I couldn’t handle myself.”

Adam looked her up and down, letting his gun hang loose at his side. “Then how did you?”

She took a step closer. “Like I said, Adam. It’s okay to ask for help. It’s okay to say, I need someone. I did. I reached out. I found one of my friends from before I went to war. I called her up and asked her to save me. And she didn’t even hesitate. Do you have someone like that Adam? Do you have someone who doesn’t hesitate?” She was looking him dead in the eye now.

He stared back for a long moment, but then jerked away from her closeness. “My mother. If my mother were better, she wouldn’t hesitate. She would swoop in and be my hero.”

Mike bit her lip and lowered her voice to seem pleading and soothing at the same time. “Mothers are supposed to be our heroes. It’s just that sometimes the job has to get turned around.” She took a deep breath. “Let’s make a deal. If you walk out of here with me, no casualties, and you let the squad disarm that bomb; I will be your person who doesn’t hesitate. I can’t promise you that you won’t go to jail, or that you won’t be there for a long time, but I can promise you that if you do this for me, I will pay for your mother’s surgery and all of her medical bills. Please? Do this for me?”

Adam sniffed and shook his head. “How can I trust you? How do I know you have that kind of money?”

Mike sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing them. “Well, I don’t have my contract on my person at the moment, but I can tell you that I get paid enough to pay some medical bills.” It was time to get hard on this kid. “And if you don’t trust me enough to do this, then how did you think this chance was going to save your mother? How did you think you were just going to walk out of here with some stolen money, take it hospital, and pay upfront for your mother’s surgery?! How, Adam?! Everyone has seen your face! Everyone knows who you are! You were just going to walk into the hospital, that bomb still strapped to your chest and pay them off?! I don’t think so! I’m all you’ve got right now, so you need to trust me. And if not? You kill us? Your mother still doesn’t get what she needs. So, what’s it going to be?” She held out her hand for the gun and the trigger.

He sniffed again and bit his lip. “You’re going to do it? You’re going to save my mother?”

She gave an exaggerated nod. “I’m not going to perform the surgery, but I will provide the income.” She stepped closer. “Just give me the gun and the trigger and lets walk out of here together. Then I will take care of everything.” Her eyes flashed to Mikhailov who was sitting and smiling.

Adam licked his lips. “Okay… The hostages can go.” He handed over his gun and the civilians jumped up with a cry, ready to get out. They ran to the door.

“No! Adam, we need this bomb disarmed first. You are priority right now. None of them are injured except the guard. He can go, but you need to be out of that vest, now.” She stepped up close to him when all the hostages stopped and looked at her like she was crazy.

He shook his head. “No… It’s too late for that. This trigger?” He pushed the button and she flinched back with a gasp, but nothing happened. “It’s just a prop. He laughed sadly. Mike looked between the trigger and the bomb, eyes wide. He lifted a little flap on the vest and showed her little red numbers that read out 04:51.

She sucked in a hissing breath. “Holy shhhhit. It’s on a fucking timer.” She ran her fingers through her hair and looked to the hostages. “Get the fuck out of here!” They all ran, even Mikhailov, who she would have liked to have stay. She tried to lift more flaps to see the wires and figure out what she was working with, but he took a step back.

“You have to get out.”

Mike gave him an incredulous look and shook her head, stubborn. “No, let me just see and maybe I can disarm it.” The timer read 03:12 now. “Please, Adam, let me get a look before it’s too late.”

It was his turn to shake his head. “It’s already too late.” He started to cry.

“NO IT’S NOT!” she screamed at him, tears forming in her own eyes. 02:25.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you, for trying to help me and my mom. But she’s dead anyway. Been that way for a few hours now… I really have nothing left to live for… But I’m sure you do.”

01:45

Mike took some panicking breaths and really wanted to help, but time had run out. She looked him in the eyes. Her heart stopped for a second. “I’m so sorry.” She turned and ran for the door, her tights slipping on the marble floor. She made it out and on the and halfway across the small lawn before the explosion threw heat at her, throwing her to the ground. S.W.A.T. ran over and grabbed her up off the ground, pulling her away. She was gasping for breath, tears flowing down her cheeks. Gary was the first familiar face she saw and he wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s okay, Ross. It’s okay. You did well. You got the hostages out. You got out. It’s okay.” She sobbed into his uniform, feeling for this boy what no one else would because they all had thought he’d just committed voluntary suicide. “Let’s get you to the hospital to get you checked out.

Mike stepped back. “No… I just want to do a debriefing and then go to work.” She looked around for Mikhailov, but he was out of sight. So she walked around Gary to where the deputy from before stood. He didn’t look like he had a stick up his ass now.

After the debriefing, Gary let her have his jacket and a cruiser dropped her off at work. She walked in the building, in a daze and with no shoes on, and the security gave her a weird look.

“Company ID?” She stopped short and blinked at him a few times before her mind processed.

“It’s… In my purse. Could I please use the phone to call up to Donna Paulsen of Pearson Hardman to get her to bring it down?” He hesitated, but made the call himself and she went into the bathroom to clean up while she waited.

Donna was stepping off the elevator just as Mike was coming out of the bathroom with no makeup on. The redhead held out her hand without a word and Mike took it just the same. They walked by security and stepped back into the elevator. When they were alone, she just leaned against the wall, quiet.

“Want to talk about it?” Donna asked, looking down at her shoes. Mike shook her head. The elevator was only on the thirty-second floor when she finally spoke up.

“Thank you.” She mumbled. Donna didn’t say a thing, knowing that there were more words coming. Mike finally got out. “Thank you for not hesitating on me. Thank you for saving me.”

Donna reached over and took her hand again. “I love you, too.” She pursed her glossed lips. “Louis wants to know if you’ll go to the winter gala with him. You may want to say yes because Harvey says that I’m going with him because I may have said some words that hit his emotional buttons, and he needs protection, but the gala is invitation only.”

Mike rolled her eyes at the distraction. “I’ll think about it.” They were quiet again for a total of one minute.

“Two hundred dollars to hand deliver your shoes and purse?”

Mike shrugged. “Incentive… And those shoes cost five times that, but he didn’t need to know that.” Donna nodded with a small smile on her face.

When the elevator finally dinged at the right floor, Mike and Donna moved to step off, but someone else was stepping on.

“How in the hell did you get in here? You’re not welcome in this office.” Donna stepped up to the woman, crowding her space.

“I’m welcome if there’s a case I’m working on. And I had some news to deliver to Harvey. I’ll be seeing you both soon.” Dana Scott pushed past them both and turned around to hit a button on the elevator. She looked Mike up and down before the doors closed. “Very professional.”

Mike sneered. “Fuck off, bit—” The doors closed before she could finish. She looked to Donna and the redhead just rolled her eyes at the elevator and pulled Mike along to Harvey’s office.

They walked in with no preamble to see the man sitting there at his desk with his head in his hands. As soon as Mike stepped over the threshold of the office and say those big windows, she started to feel dizzy. She took a few deep breaths and immediately placed herself in the position to lean on his desk. Her whole backside tingled from where the heat blast of the bomb hit her.

“So what kind of case does Ms. Scott have involving you?” Donna spoke up and her voice made Mike’s ears ring.

Harvey lifted his head slow, in a daze. “Some… Merger…” He sat back from his desk and lifted a small square of paper to give to Donna. “But she was here for something else.” Donna took the paper from him and examined it, her eyes getting wide. Mike closed her eyes to keep herself upright.

“She’s pregnant, Harvey!?”

He nodded and stood on weak legs, coming around the desk. “Apparently only a couple of months… And I’m the father.” He ran his fingers through his hair and finally looked at Mike, who was really pale. “Mike?” He reached a hand out to her and jumped forward just in time to catch her before she fell. “Mike!?”

She blinked a few times, trying to get a grip, but her world zeroed in on blackness.

“Call an ambulance!” were the last words she heard.

_“What I’m trying to say is, is that the course of your life, well it is changing, and you don’t even see it.” –Forrest Bondurant: Lawless_


End file.
